Zona Zero
by SweHiro
Summary: En el Centro de Sunakagure, ocurrió una explosión en uno de los Laboratorios Akatsuki, se cree que algún agente patógeno escapo de las instalaciones lo que ocasiona que la gente se coma entre ellas, nuestros protagonistas deberán sobrevivir e intentar volver a casa. Mundo Alterno. Amor Lento.
1. Prologo

Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen

Advertencia: Mundo alterno.

* * *

Zona Zero

Prologo:

Es la quinta vez en esta semana que pasan el mismo reporte por la televisión, la mayoría de los ciudadanos ajenos a lo que sucede en el mundo continúan con su vida, solo un selecto grupo de familias saben que algo sucede en estos se incluyen a los Namikaze-Uzumaki debido al presidente actual Minato Namikaze y la primera dama Kushina Uzumaki; a los Nara y los Yamanaka fuerzas de inteligencia del país, los Uchiha y los Hyuga las fuerzas militares y los más grandes empresarios del país , pero no es por ese motivo que ellos saben sobre el "accidente en el laboratorio Akatsuki", sino porque sus hijos se encuentran en la zona cero y en los últimos tres días solo los pudieron contactar dos veces y en la ultima la llamada se interrumpió la comunicación, es por este motivo que se encuentran en el bunker presidencial a la espera de nuevos datos de sus hijos.

-Minato, ya no aguanto más debemos ir a buscarlos, ttebane!- Kushina se levanta del sillón y vuelve a caminar en círculos como lo ha hecho los últimos dos días

-Lo sé, pero debemos informar a los ciudadanos deben saber qué es lo que sucede para que puedan estar preparados, no sabemos cuándo llegara al país- Se levanta y la abraza Kushina comienza a llorar y le grita

-¡¿PERO QUE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO, ENTONCES?! No sé por qué nos metieron aquí, lo único que tienes que hacer es pasar el comunicado para que podamos ir a buscar a nuestros niños, Shikaku, Fugaku, Hiashi- Los mira a cada uno para que la apoyen, pero estos debían la mirada- ¡Maldición díganselo a ustedes siempre les hace caso!

-No es tan fácil, Kushina-Le dice Fugaku

-¡QUE NO ES TAN FACIL , CUANTO CUESTA PASAR UN MALDITO COMUNICADO!-Se acerca a él para que le responda pero quien lo hace es Shikaku

-No se trata de eso, primero, no podemos mandar un comunicado sin un plan de evacuación o de sustento porque solo ocasionaría caos la gente comenzarían a robar y en vez de solucionar el problema se acrecentaría, segundo, la credibilidad del mensaje, tu confiarías en alguien que te dice que no puedes salir de casa porque existe una enfermedad que te convierte en zombie, nadie lo haría y por último, no sabemos dónde están nuestros hijos- la miró mostrando lo difícil que era para todos esa situación- No podemos irnos de acá porque es más fácil que ellos nos encuentren a que nosotros a ellos, estoy seguro que Shikamaru debe estar pensando lo mismo solo nos queda confiar en nuestros hijos.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo- esta vez hablo Hana Hyuga que lo único que había hecho los últimos dos días era estar sentada, tomando infusiones para relajarse e intentar mantener la calma- Todos ustedes tienen al menos la esperanza que sus hijos están vivos. Nosotros no sabemos nada de ellos ni sus hijos saben nada de ellos.

-Lo sabemos pero debes tranquilizarte no ganas nada con alterarte-

-No, no lo sabes Fugaku. Por Dios Hanabi sufre de asma imagínate le da una crisis.- Todos se quedaron en silencio. Kushina sintiéndose culpable por alterar a la única mujer que todo este tiempo no había derramado ninguna lagrima - Mis niños ellos podrían estar ….- Hana baja la cabeza y se levanta con dirección al baño.

Hiashi quien en todo momento se había mantenido en silencio y estoico la sigue, sabe que su mujer es fuerte y se preocupa por los demás por esto no le gusta mostrar su dolor para no afectarlos, por eso no llora frente a otras personas, pero hasta la mujer más fuerte no podría con algo como esto y lo único que puedes hacer es acompañarla.

El silencio queda en la sala cada uno analizando las palabras dichas por Hana Hyuga, es cierto que no saben dónde están sus hijos pero al menos saben que están vivos y juntos es más de lo que ellos tienen, el silencio se rompe cuando Mikoto habla

-Shikaku tiene razón no podemos movernos, ni siquiera sabemos dónde están

-Solo nos queda esperar por ellos e idear un plan para la ciudadanía-Todos vuelven a quedar en silencio, a los pocos minutos Hiashi regresa, todos lo miran y el responde

-Ella está bien-y vuelve a tomar asiento en la mesa de juntas- creo que tengo un plan para la ciudadanía

-¿Crees que funcioné?

-La verdad es que no lo sé, pero cada minuto cuenta no sabemos cuándo podría manifestarse la infección en el país sabemos la velocidad con que avanza en dos horas una ciudad completa está perdida, al menos debemos informarles.

-Eso lo sabemos, pero aun no sabemos el medio para que la gente crea en la información- Shikaku quien había estado de pie se sienta al lado de Hiashi, lo siguen Minato y Fugaku.

-Cuando el presidente Senju estuvo en el poder se creó un plan de comunicación por vía satélite en caso de que cayera una Bomba Nuclear, no estoy seguro de los alcances que pueda tener hoy en dia, pero Minato podría informar por medio de esta via, si el presidente es el que se dirigue al país por medio de una via de seguridad nacional ellos podrían creer la veracidad de la información

-¿Y qué le decimos, que hay Zombies en el mundo? Claro como no se nos había ocurrido- Dice Fugaku con todo el sarcasmo de los Uchiha, Hiashi suspira y vuelve a hablar

-No digo que debamos darle toda la información, podríamos informar sobre un brote infeccioso en otros países que se ha convertido en una Pandemia que busquen suministros y se resguarden en las casas en caso de encontrar un brote en el país, o algo asi, no se, Shikaku es el de las mentiras

-No son mentiras, solo son verdades alteradas- se defiende con una diminuta sonrisa, en ese momento entra Hana y se sienta a tomar el té que había dejado- Pero creo que podría servir debemos informar a los otros ministros que se encuentran en las otras alas del Bunker, Fugaku ve a informar sobre una junta de urgencia, Hiashi necesito que contactes a todos los medios que te sean posible y Minato debes aprenderte el discurso que te enviare y se los más serio posible, ¿Están de acu- fue interrumpido por el sonido del celular de Hiashi, este lo toma y contesta

-Con Hiashi Hyuga

-Papá, soy Hinata- las manos le tiemblan y se gira a ver a su mujer y le dice

-Es Hinata

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Hola, espero les guste la historia subiré el prologo y el primer capitulo; cada semana subiré un nuevo capitulo.

Besos.


	2. Capitulo I: Centro de Suna

Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen

* * *

Zona Zero

Capitulo I: "Centro de Suna"

#3 Días antes del Prologo

Eran las 6 de la mañana el avión privado de Konoha con destino a Suna acababa de aterrizar, dos grupo de jóvenes bajaban del avión uno de 7 iban delante eran muy bulliciosos, llamando la atención de todos en el aeropuerto, el otro grupo que venía más atrás era de 4 personas, se podía ver a la distancia el porte y elegancia al desplazarse, la gente los miraba al pasar porque todos ellos, los dos grupos, eran demasiado atractivos, llamaban la atención de todo el aeropuerto

-¡Hey Sasuke! ¿Me estas escuchando? -No hubo respuesta, Naruto exasperado le grita- ¡Hey Teme! Es algo importante Dattebayo

-¿Qué quieres Dobe?- Un muchacho de pelo negro y rostro serio se dio la vuelta estaba usando unos lentes negros una camisa azul oscuro y unos jeans acompañados de unas zapatillas Vans se dirigió a hablar con un rubio con polera negra y pantalones militares naranjas, los dos eran de alredor de unos 20 años eran altos y bien parecido-Acabamos de bajar del avión ¿no puedes esperar para llegar a casa o al menos hasta que encontremos a Itachi?

-Eh?...Itachi-niisan va a venir a buscarnos ¿y Shisui-nisan?-

Un tic en la ceja del pelinegro comenzó a hacerse presente-Primero no son tus hermanos, son los míos. Segundo Shisui viene a recoger al estirado del Hyuga. Tercero ¿Qué era lo importante? –

\- ¿De qué hablas? Dattebayo-el moreno ya exasperado lo mira con el ceño fruncido, Naruto se ríe nervioso rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza – Es broma He he-se le acerca y le susurra en el oído- ¿Tú crees que Sakura-Chan quiera salir conmigo a ver la torre en una cita? - la ceja izquierda de Sasuke comienza a tener un tic mucho más notorio, la mirada se le afila

-¿Eso era lo tan importante que debías decirme y no podía esperar?

-Si, Dattebayo!- Naruto le sonríe y el tic se vuelve más pronunciado en Sasuke toma aire y se tranquiliza lo vuelve a mirar y dice

-Eres un completo Dobe- se gira y retoma el camino donde los demás estaban esperando

-Hey Teme! Es importante y no me has respondido- Naruto sale corriendo para alcanzarlo

Luego de seguir con sus acostumbradas peleas alcanzan al resto del grupo

-Oh Itachi-niisan-le grita Naruto

-Ya te dije que no es tu hermano-dice Sasuke cuando lo alcanza-Hola Itachi

-Hola Ototo- dice con una sonrisa de lado al verlos discutir nuevamente, se giró para ver a los demás amigos de su hermano- Creo que debemos subir las maletas para poder irnos y alcanzar a Shisui-

-Pero, él dijo que tenía que escoltar al estirado del Hyuga-

-Tonto Hermano menor, nuestro padre presto la mansión para que los Hyuga puedan quedarse

-Tenten y las hermanas de Neji está bien …pero Neji es un poco- decía Naruto removiéndose incomodo

-No, ninguno de ellos 4 está bien- decía Sasuke mientras tiraba los bolsos en la maleta del vehículo

-Ni siquiera te vas a dar cuenta que están alla, Neji viene por trabajo y seguramente se las lleve cada vez que salga- el ceño de Sasuke se frunció pasando desapercibido para todos menos para Itachi que sonrió- A no ser que alguien les pida que se queden- le comento en un susurro que solo el escucho, pero no le presto atención

-Hmmp-

Entre Itachi, Deidara, Sasuke y Naruto, terminaron de subir las maletas ya que, Shikamaru estaba recostado en la parte de atrás de la camioneta, Ino y Karin, la hermanas de Deidara y Naruto, y Sakura, amiga de la infancia de Naruto y Sasuke, estaban sentadas dentro de la camioneta discutiendo que tienda deberían ir primero; los que faltaban subieron con Itachi conduciendo y Deidara de copiloto, se pusieron en marcha en dirección a la mansión Uchiha, el viaje se demoraba aproximadamente 3 horas, los demás les llevaban cerca de 10 minutos de ventaja, cuando llegaron cerca del centro hubo una explosión 4 cuadras más adelante

\- ¡Pero qué diablos!- Grita Deidara asomando la cabeza por la ventana, se puede ver una columna de humo que abarca casi tres cuadras, gente sale corriendo desde el humo, ellos se quedan dentro de la camioneta viendo como las personas que estaban en el radio del humo les hacen señas a los autos mientras corren desesperados, fue cuando Karin dice

-¿Qué hace ese tipo?- Señalando unas personas cerca de una licorería se podía ver a un hombre sobre otro- Oh Dios lo está matando, debemos ir a ayudar- toma el seguro e intenta abrir pero no puede- Itachi abre la puerta debemos ayudarles

-No podemos- responde serio

-De que hablas lo va a matar aún se mueve podemos ayudarles somos mas…

-Ese tipo no es el único, mira- todos giran la mirada donde apunta Itachi y ven a un hombre de unos 40 años siendo mordido por una niña de no más de 10, pero ellos no son los únicos más atrás cuando el humo comienza a disiparse de a poco se ve a un policía mordiendo a un adolecente que está pateándolo para que se detenga y así son más de 20 personas mordiendo a otras, el grito de Sakura los saca de la ensoñación que les dejo aquella macabra escena

-¿Sakura, que sucede, estas bien?- Ino quien estaba al lado de ella la toma de las manos, Sakura intenta hablar pero no puede la garganta se le cierra los ojos le lloran, todos la están mirando intenta hablarles pero las palabras no le salen entones logra mover la mano y apunta al frente.

El hombre que Karin quería salvar estaba parado al frente del auto que estaba en el carril izquierdo justo al lado de el de ellos , las personas en el auto están petrificado igual que ellos, el hombre tiene marcas de mordidas y sangre en toda la camisa, los ojos grises inyectados de sangre y entonces ocurre, la niña que estaba dentro del auto grita, el hombre salta y comienza a romper el vidrio a cabezazos todos dentro del auto comienzan a gritar intenta retroceder, pero el auto de atrás no lo dejan moverse, el hombre logra meter una manos y comienza a rasguñar a la mujer que estaba en el asiento del conductor ella intenta sacar el cinturón pero este se atasca por los movimientos bruscos, el hombre logra romper por completo el cristal y comienza a morder a la mujer.

Itachi es el primero en reaccionar y baja del auto, sabe que no podrán salvar a la mujer pero la niña en el asiento de atrás aún pueden sacarla, toma la puerta y esta con seguro no pueden abrirla, los gritos de la mujer son cada vez más bajos intenta con todas sus fuerzas abrir la puerta pero no puede, la niña adentro del auto lo mira con desesperación, la madre de la niña comienza a convulsionar el hombre logra meterse por completo al auto , Naruto aparece por el costado con una palanca de auto y rompe el cristal Itachi toma a la niña y la sacan del auto justo cuando el hombre iba a saltar sobre ella corren nuevamente al auto y suben a la niña que llora desconsoladamente, tiene un ataque de pánico.

Deidara quien se había cambiado al asiento del piloto arranca el auto se suben por la vereda atropellando a todo ser que se le cruza por delante logran avanzar 10 cuadras y no se ve ningún ser como los anteriores y detiene el auto, hasta el momento lo único que se escucha son los llantos de la niña que salvaron.

Deidara mira a Itachi que está a su lado y luego gira para ver a los demás todos están en silencio con la mirada perdida, nadie sabe qué decir, todos están igual de afectados y entonces recuerda a los demás

-Itachi debemos llamar a los demás- Itachi parece reaccionar y saca el teléfono las manos le tiemblan, llama a Shisui comienza a sonar y sonar, nadie le contesta, le marca a Neji y a Tenten, nadie responde las llamadas, mira a Deidara que lo estaba esperando para que le informara y niega con la cabeza, este lo mira con los ojos abierto y sale del auto y comienza a Maldecir, sabe que solo alterara a las demás si hace eso en la camioneta.

Itachi se gira y ve a la niña tiene el cabello café y ojos de igual color, es delgada, está temblando y no deja de llorar, dirige su mirada a Karin que es la más tranquila de todas las mujeres, esta lo mira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, este le da una señal con la cabeza apuntando a la niña, Karin entendió el mensaje y se seca las lágrimas con la manga toma aire y se acerca a la niña para abrazarla le acaricia el cabello y le habla con voz calma

-Hola, me llamo Karin, estas a salvo, nosotros vamos a protegerte- la niña comienza a tranquilizarse igual que Ino y Sakura, quienes captaron lo que debían hacer, ser de Confort para la niña quien debió ser la más afecta, se acercan a Karin y comienzan a acariciarle la espalda para que se sienta protegida- Pequeña ellas son Ino y Sakura , ¿Cómo te llamas?

-So..So…Soy Matsuri

-¿Eres de Suna, cierto?- Matsuri asiente con la cabeza

-Nosotros somos de Konoha acabábamos de llegar al país y mira que bienvenida nos han dado- Matsuri suelta una pequeña risa y comienza a normalizarse completamente, levanta la mirada y se encuentra con los ojos de Karin que la ven amables , luego gira la mirada y ve que todos la están mirando vuelve a bajar la cabeza y la sube de nuevo mirando con ojos de duda a Karin, esta ríe un poco y apunta con el dedo- Bien, estos idiotas son Naruto mi hermano menor y su mejor amigo Sasuke, el que está sentado adelante es el hermano de Sasuke, Itachi, él fue el que te saco del auto-Naruto carraspea y Karin roda los ojos-Y Naruto también te saco del auto- El nombrado asiente con una sonrisa zorruna y Matsuri ríe por lo bajo-El vago que esta recostado atrás es Shikamaru Y el imbécil que está afuera levantando las manos al cielo y caminando en círculos es Deidara mi hermano mayor.

Sasuke se acerca a Itachi y le susurra- ¿Pudiste comunicarte con ellos? – Itachi lo mira y niega con la cabeza, Sasuke asiente y luego mira a Deidara, Itachi lo imita- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Itachi suspira y saca la cabeza llama Deidara para que suba, este lo mira con fastidio y camina en dirección al auto, se sube y cierra la puerta, actúa como si nada hubiera pasado se gira y ve a Matsuri que recién se había quedado dormida abrazada a Karin. Mira a Itachi este vuelve a suspirar y se gira.

-No sé qué está pasando, debemos llegar a la mansión es el lugar más seguro que conozco, no sabemos a qué velocidad esas cosas se mueven, pero primero debemos llamar a nuestros padres

-Primero debemos llamar a Neji, por el tiempo en que se nos adelantaron ellos debieron estar en la explosión- Shikamaru fue el que hablo quien hasta ese momento había estado en silencio se sienta y mira a Itachi quien se había quedado en silencio con la cabeza gacha- Ya los llamaste cierto- No hubo respuesta de parte de Itachi-No contestaron- afirmo Shikamaru en un susurro que todos oyeron - Debemos llamar a nuestros padres pero no creo que los teléfonos funcionen, a esta altura deben estar las líneas saturadas debemos buscar un teléfono satelital- Suspiro y miro al techo de la camioneta- Antes de que pregunten podemos encontrar en tiendas electrónicas, 5 cuadras al este hay una – Deidara comenzó a arrancar la camioneta- Deben saber que nuestros padres no podrán venir a buscarnos- Las mujeres del grupo lo miran con ojos desorbitados y nuevas lagrimas comienzan a salir.

-¿De qué hablas?- Pregunta serio Naruto

-No podemos estar seguro que la mansión Uchiha sea segura, posiblemente estemos en constante movimiento, si les decimos que vengan ellos lo harán pero solo los pondríamos en riesgo, debemos tener más información antes de pensar cómo salir de acá y no es como si nuestros padres fueran persona normales, deberán estar al frente del país por si esto se convierte en algo global, que es lo más seguro, ¿Entienden por qué les digo esto?- dijo mirando a las mujeres que seguían llorando- Cuando logremos llamarlos no podemos ponernos a llorar y decirles que nos vengan a buscar, solo haríamos que se sientan impotentes debemos informarles la situación por si aún no saben de ella porque al parecer nosotros estamos en la zona cero- El auto se detiene y todos se miran, esta vez fue Itachi quien hablo

-Debemos conseguir un teléfono satelital, objetos que nos sirvan de arma y provisiones, Deidara ira a buscar el teléfono, Naruto y Sasuke ustedes van por las armas a 3 esquinas que pasamos había una armería, intenten traer todo lo que puedan no sabemos cómo podemos matar a esas cosas así que cualquier cosa es de utilidad, Sakura, Ino ustedes vienen conmigo vamos a entrar al supermercado por provisiones enlatados y cosas no perecibles

-Dulces, también- Grita Karin ocasionando que Matsuri comience a despertar

-No creo que en mucho tiempo podamos comer, así que está bien, pero intenten que sean cosas que puedan durar, Deidara como tu solo vas por una cosa, ve si encuentras una farmacia debemos tener al menos un botiquín en caso de heridas y primeros auxilios

-Oh Dios- Dice Ino- La hermanita de Neji es asmática ellos estaban en la explosión el humo pudo afectarle- todos quedaron en silencio sabían lo que eso significaba, podría estar con un ataque de asma en medio de todo ese caos

-A dos cuadras a la izquierda hay una farmacia- dice Shikamaru, todo lo miran con cara interrogante- Vi el mapa de la ciudad en el avión – Karin lo mira alzando una ceja igual que Ino-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué estabas viendo un mapa en el avión?- le dice Ino mirándolo incrédula, porque si algo sabían todos los que conocían a Shikamaru que el no se tomaría la molestia de hacer anda que no sea dormir

-Hinata estaba sentada al lado mío, tenía un mapa,le pregunte si estaba intentando memorizarlo me dijo que podía recordar cualquier cosa con solo verlo, le respondi que yo tambien y comenzamos a jugar para ver quien se equivocaba

-Al menos haces algo util- contraataca Ino, Shikamaru suspiro e Itachi aprovecha de retomar la palabra

-Esta bien, entonces Deidara tú te quedaras en el auto con Matsuri- Deidara alza la ceja como preguntando ¿Quién es Matsuri?, luego capta que es la única niña que no le sabe el nombre- Shikamaru tú y Karin irán por el teléfono y remedios traigan cosas en caso de que nos encontremos con ellos y requieran cosas para el asma, intenten todos hacerlo en el menor tiempo posible, no sabemos si esas cosas pueden olernos, mirarnos o escucharnos o las tres, asi que sean cuidadosos; seguramente aun no haya nada abierto así que tendrán que meterse a los locales, bien vamos- todos excepto Deidara y Matsuri se bajaron de la camioneta y se separaron en los grupos correspondientes.

Naruto y Sasuke corrían en total silencio llegaron a la armería y rompieron la cerradura para entrar la alarma sonó y rompieron el parlante que esta daba, todo volvió a quedar en silencio, tomaron las bolsas y comenzaron a llenarlas con pistolas, rifles, espadas y arcos iban por la segunda bolsa cada uno y Naturo habló

-¿Crees que ellos estarán bien?- Sasuke se detuvo y lo miro

-No lo sé- dijo en un susurro y continúo guardando unas lanzas y un hacha

-No parece real- también susurrando

\- Lo sé

-Si para nosotros fue un caos, imagínate para ellos que estaban en la explosión, de solo pensar en Hinata y Hanabi…son unas niñas - Sasuke lo miro y dijo

-Intentemos no hablar de ellos frente a las chicas, seguramente son las más afectadas- ambos terminaron de guardar las cosas se dieron vuelta y al frente de la tienda habían 5 zombies, los jóvenes se quedaron paralizados no hacían ningún ruido.

Sasuke fue el primero en moverse le dio un codazo a Naruto indicándole que avanzara y tomara la espada que estaba a su costado, Sasuke tomo el hacha que estaba a su lado, las bolsas le pesaban un montón y no podían moverse demasiado llegaron al marco de la puerta de entrada y lo abrieron una campanita que no habían oído anteriormente por la alarma sonó, los seres se giraron en su dirección Naruto tomo aire y sujetando el brazo de Sasuke se echaron a correr en dirección a la camioneta.

Pudieron avanzar la primera cuadra que los separaba de la camioneta, pero el peso era demasiado un zombie tomo la mochila de Susuke ocasionando que este cayera de espalda, Sasuke reacciono a tiempo y con el hacha atravesó la cabeza del Zombie que lo habia tomado, Naruto se puso a su lado para lanzar movimientos con la espada que cortaban manos y dedos, Sasuke se paró a su lado y le dijo

-¿Qué haces imbécil tienes que darle en la cabeza?- enterrando nuevamente su hacha en otro zombie

-¿Cómo sabes si solo están enfermos y podrán mejorarse?- respondió Naruto cortándole una pierna al zombie frente a él

-Si no lo matas tú, los próximos enfermos seremos nosotros- Naruto y Sasuke acabaron con los tres que quedaban, en dos esquinas mas allá se podía ver a un grupo de 10 zombies que corrian en su dirección, ellos tomaron las mochilas y corrieron a donde estaba la camioneta se veía que los últimos en llegar eran ellos.

Itachi cuando los vio corriendo en su dirección se metió en la camioneta y les dijo a todos que hicieran lo mismo y le dejaran espacio a Sasuke y Naruto, encendió la camioneta y miraba por la ventana hacia atrás todavía les faltaba una cuadra para llegar los venían persiguiendo alrededor de 20 zombies, llegaron a la camioneta y saltaron dentro con las cosas ni siquiera les dio tiempo de cerrar las puertas, Itachi arranco la camioneta, Shikamaru estaba de copiloto al saber el mapa de memoria le pregunto por dónde indico al Sur que había un puente por esa dirección.

Estaban por llegar al puente y se veían más personas ahí esperando igual como lo harían ellos a esta altura ya eran las 8:10 AM, Deidara tomo las provisiones y las armas y las guardo bajo los asientos indicándoles a todos hacer lo mismo y que quedaran con un arma en la mano, Ino y Sakura al antes haber practicado con arcos se quedaron con dos de ellos y unas flechas y con dos pistolas, Karin y Matsuri tomaron una espada mediana y dos pistolas,todos los hombres tomaron dos pistolas y una espada larga y un hacha, Sasuke se tomó la molestia de pensar que podrían necesitar sujetadores de armas y fundas asi que tenían con que sostenerlas.

Shikamaru toma el teléfono y marca al Jefe de inteligencia de Konoha, su padre, suena dos veces y contesta con voz cansada:

-¿Diga?

-Papá soy Shikamaru, llegamos a Suna pero hubo un accidente

-¿Qué sucedió ,están todos bien?

-Salimos del Aeropuerto y nos dirigíamos a la mansión, hubo una explosión en el centro sino me equivoco fue en los Laboratorios farmacéuticos Akatsuki, debió haber algún agente biológico

-Shikamaru ¿ De que estas hablando?- lo interrumpió Shikaku con voz seria

-La verdad es que no lo sé, y no creo que nadie sepa realmente, nosotros estábamos a cuatro cuadras, el humo abarco cerca de dos cuadras y la gente comenzó a salir disparada de ahí creímos que era debido a la explosión, pero luego el humo comenzó a dispersarse y había personas mordiendo a otras hasta matarlos, se los estaban comiendo, luego la gente comida se levantaba y comenzaba a comer a otras personas sanas, parecían zombies

-Dios, Al menos están todos bien

-…

-Shikamaru ¿Están todos bien, cierto?-

-Los Hyuga, Shisui y Tenten iban delante de nosotros

-¿Qué sucedió con ellos?

-No lo sé , ellos partieron antes, creo debieron estar en la explosión, no hemos podido contactarlos.

-¡Dios!- Hubo un silencio de parte de los dos- me comunicare con sus padres diles que estén tranquilos ¿Qué van a hacer ustedes?

-Ahora estamos en el puente "Negoro" tenemos provisiones y armas, pensábamos ir a la mansión Uchiha y esperar, seguramente Shisui los lleve alla

-Informare a los demás, te llamare cuando estemos todos presente, ¿sabes algún dato sobre los zombies que nos pueda ser de utilidad?

-Espera- se giró en el asiento para ver a los demás- Alguno sabe algo sobre los zombies

-Se mueren dándoles en la cabeza- dijo Sasuke

-¿Quién no lo haría?- Respondió Ino

-No, me refiero a es con lo único que se quedan quietos, Naruto les cortaba manos y un pie y seguían intentando comernos

-Los hubieras visto, ¡era asquerosos Dattebayo!

-Parecían ciegos, cuando estuvimos en la armería no nos vieron hasta que hicimos sonido, Por eso cuando sonó la alarma vino un grupo tan grande- dijo Sasuke intentando recordar más cosas, entonces Naruto dijo

-Eran rápidos, no como los que salen en las películas,estos corrían, algunos eran más rápidos casi nos alcanzan por eso, había un tipo que parecía correr los 100 metros plano era súper rápido Dattebayo!- todos volvieron a quedar en silencio y la camioneta se detuvo en el puente se veían otros 3 carros, Shikamaru volvió a hablar por teléfono

-Papá, se mueren solo cuando les rompe la cabeza, al parecer son ciegos siguen el sonido y pueden correr a la velocidad de una persona normal algunos son mas rápidos, cuando muerden a una persona no se detienen hasta que dejas de moverte y siguen con otra, se demora alrededor de 2 min, en transformarse una persona mordida, aunque esto no lo puedo asegurar ya que solo vimos a un tipo mordido que se convirtió y tenía más de 10 mordiscos

-Está bien anote todo, niños cuídense y si saben algo de los demás intenten comunicarse de inmediato.

-Adiós papá

-Shikamaru…..Te quiero y suerte.- La llamada se colgó.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Hola, espero les guste el Capitulo, estaré subiendo el siguiente la otra semana


	3. Capitulo II: Explosión en el Centro

**Aclaraciones: Los personas de Naruto no me pertenecen**

* * *

Capitulo II: "Explosión en el centro"

#20 min. Antes de la explosión

-Hey Neji-nisan ¿Por qué no cambias la radio? no me gusta el rap de Killer B…. es raro

-Haber pequeñita, el que esta manejando aquí soy yo, y por ley soy el que elige la música

-¿A quien le dices pequeñita, hombre viejo? Y todos saben que es el copiloto el Dj de un viaje

-Hanabi esa no es forma de hablarle a alguien mayor

-Lo siento Hina-neechan

-¿Alguien mayor? Ustedes dos enanas hablan como si yo fuera un anciano, solo tengo 25 por el amor de dios

-Woow realemnte eres viejo-dijo Hanabi comenzando a reírse, a Shisui le apareció una vena en la frente

-Hanabi es suficiente- dice con voz seria Neji mientras estaba viendo por la ventana

-Esta bien Neji-nisan- dice sonriente Hanabi mientras saca de su mochila un videojuego acomodándose entre Tenten y Hinata

Todos se quedaron en silencio escuchando la extraña música que tocaban por la radio, Hinata comenzó a mirar los autos que pasaban y le llamo la atención dos camiones negros que antes habían pasado en la otra dirección, los siguió con la mirada estaban al otro lado de donde ellos giraron, en la esquina y los perdió de vista, pasaron otros 5 min. Y los volvió a ver, venían de vuelta de la misma esquina por donde doblaron tenían el intermitente prendido y ellos tenían el paso , la luz estaba en roja así que Shisui estaba detenido, el camión pasó

-Qué raro- susurro pero fue oído por Tenten

-¿Qué es raro Hina?

-Esos camiones- apunto a los dos camiones que iban girando- los he visto 3 veces van en una dirección y luego regresan- Shisui que estaba escuchando la conversación se giro a verla

-¿estas segura que eran los mismos?- pregunto serio Shisui

-Si….Si llevan la…la misma matricula- respondió algo incomoda

-Maldición- dijo entre dientes Shisui- Neji esos tipos del camión son terroristas, intenta comunicarte con los demás y las autoridades, debemos alejarnos lo mas posible - La luz se puso en verde, doblo, solo alcanzo a avanzar una cuadra mientras Neji tomaba el teléfono para marcar y se escuchó una explosión todos los vidrios de los edificios se quebraron una nube de humo apareció

-Diablos, Hinata quédate con Hanabi, Tenten, Shisui vamos puede haber heridos- los tres se bajaron del auto, Hinata se sacó el cinturón y se acercó a Hanabi que comenzaba a asustarse

-Hanabi-chan tran…tranquila nada malo va a.. a pasar- comenzaron a sentirse gritos cada vez más fuertes el humo no las dejaba ver nada. Entonces alguien choco con el vidrio del costado, era una mujer de unos 20 años rubia ojos morados tenía un corte en la ceja , Hinata se iba a acercar a la ventana para abrirle la puerta cuando otro golpe se escuchó detrás de la mujer apareció un policía , le estaba mordiendo la oreja, la mujer gritaba mientras las veía , Hinata abrazo a Hanabi para que no viera e intentando taparle los oídos, a la mujer comenzó a escurrirle la sangre por el cuello el policía le había arrancado la oreja ahora le estaba mordiendo el cuello, un chorro de sangre mancho el vidrio le había cortado la carótida con los dientes, los gritos de la mujer ya no se escuchaban y cayó al suelo, Hinata tenía los ojos desorbitados con lágrimas en ellos, el policía tenía los ojos grises inyectados de sangre parecía no verlas y comenzó a golpearse con el vidrio del vehículo, pasaron los segundos y comenzó a agrietarse, el humo se estaba colando en el auto.

Estaba paralizada no podía apartar la vista del policía que intentaba entrar al auto, otro ruido se escuchó giro la mirada y vio a la mujer que antes había caído muerta, con los ojos grises inyectados de sangre golpeando con la cabeza igual que el policía para entrar.

Hinata sintió un frio subir por la columna, Hanabi comenzó a temblar ya no podía respirar bien , reacciono al sentirla, se pasó al asiento del piloto y arranco el auto faltaba una cuadra para salir de la nube de humo.

Cuando por fin salieron una camioneta las choco por el costado del conductor, giraron cerca de tres veces antes de impactar un árbol, se golpeó la cabeza y sentía dolor por el costado izquierdo abrió los ojos y afuera todo era un caos habían personas comiéndose, se giró para ver a Hanabi el dolor en el costado se hizo más fuerte, Hanabi estaba inconsciente, no sabe si por el choque o por el humo de hace un rato, intentó abrir la puerta pero estaba atorada con el arbol, se desplazó a la del copiloto y la intento abrir estaba atorada, la pateo dos veces y la puerta cedió ,se bajó y todo le dio vueltas, sentía las punzadas en el costado y unas ganas de vomitar increíble.

Abrió la puerta de atrás y tomo a Hanabi y la reviso,tomo la mochila de la niña y saco un inalador con una cámara lo puso en la nariz y boca de la niña,le hizo la primera inhalación, y comenzó a contar.

20,19,18, la cabeza le daba vueltas apenas podía enfocar la vista, sentía punzadas demasiado fuerte en el costado izquierdo prefirió no revisarse

15,14,13, cuando pudo ver correctamente la camioneta con la que habían chocado estallo en llamas, una de esas cosas se estaba incendiando pero parecía no sentirlo mientras mordia a un niño

10,9,8,una mujer embarazada paso corriendo por el auto,la vio perderse cuando doblo la cuadra

5,4,3 se escucho el grito de una mujer demasiado cerca

2, giro la mirada y una de esas cosas estaba comiéndose a una mujer que gritaba a solo unos pasos de un niño de la edad de Hanabi

1,acomodo a Hanabi en la espalda y tomo la mochila, corrió donde el chico lo tomó de la mano y comenzaron a correr, escuchaban a esa cosa cada vez más cerca esquivaban los autos las personas pasaban corriendo en distintas direcciones, todo era un caos , la primeras 10 cuadras no podía pensar en nada solo en correr, en eso vio un letrero era la calle Rouse, sabía dónde estaba a 6 cuadras había una farmacia debían llegar ahí, necesitaba revisar a Hanabi y ella posiblemente este sangrando avanzaron otra cuadra y el chico se cayó de rodillas, Hinata paro y miro alrededor no se veían esas cosas pero los gritos se escuchaban cerca

-¿Estas bien?- él no respondió-¿Puedes seguir?- no volvió a responder, a dos cuadras se asomó una de esas cosas se estaba devorando a una anciana. Coloco la mochila de Hanabi en la espalda del chico y lo tomo en brazos por la parte de adelante- Afírmate y afírmala a ella ¿Esta bien? - no volvió a responder

Hinata se paró con los dos chicos en brazos el chico iba en frente y Hanabi a la espalda respirando muy lento, las piernas le temblaban; volvió mirar atrás ahora habían 5 de esas cosas y muchas personas convulsionando, comenzó a correr, la adrenalina que sentía la hacía sentir a los chicos como pluma y olvidar momentáneamente la punzada al costado izquierdo; estaban en la cuadra 14 desde que comenzaron a correr desde la columna de humo, y el chico comenzó a reaccionar

\- ¿Estas bien? - le pregunto mientras seguía corriendo las piernas comenzaban a dolerle, el chico movió levemente la cabeza.

\- Ellos eran mis padres- susurro mientras lloraba

-Lo lamento- lo abrazo más fuerte con el brazo izquierdo mientras que el derecho tomaba el trasero de Hanabi para que no se cayera, el chico las sostenía a las dos del cuello

* * *

#En la columna de humo 15 min. Antes

-Maldición no veo nada- replica Shisui

-Tenten dame la mano debemos volver al auto-se comienzan a escuchar gritos desesperados- Que diablos

-Volvamos al auto- esta vez es Shisui

-No tengo idea de donde está el auto- les responde Tenten

-Es mejor entrar en un edificio, moriremos asfixiados antes de encontrarlo- les grita Neji para que puedan oírlo, los gritos cada vez son más cercanos, corren de las manos hasta la entrada de un edificio cuando abren la puerta en el mostrador había un guardia sobre un conserje que tenía las vísceras por fuera, el guardia se las estaba comiendo, la puerta al cerrarse emite un ruido y el guardia se gira a verlos. Se quedan quietos el guardia se acerca y Shisui toma el extintor de la esquina y comienza a golpearlo en la cabeza hasta que cae sin movimiento, Tenten grita y Neji la abraza, Shisui toma el palo que llevaba en el cinturón el guardia y el arma de servicio, el conserje comienza a convulsionar y se para de improvisos y se lanza sobre Neji intenta morderlo y pone su brazo para que no le alcance la cara Shisui lo golpea con el palo en la cabeza reiteradas veces,igual que hizo con el guardia y cae sin moverse sobre Neji, este se para lo más rápido posible

-¿Te hizo algo?- pregunta preocupada Tenten

-Lo intento, pero la chaqueta es de cuero asi que es dificil traspasarlo- los tres se quedaron en silencio asimilando lo vivido- Debemos ir por mis hermanas

-No podemos salir mientras no se disipe el humo

-¿De que estas hablando? Estan solas

-Escuchaste los gritos allá afuera, seguramente hay más de estos tipos no vamos a ver nada en vez de ser de ayuda seremos un estorbo- le dice Shisui tomándolo del brazo

-No puedo dejarlas son mis hermanas. Maldición tengo que ir, son unas niñas, tu no entiendes

-Piensas que no estoy preocupado, mis hermanos también están afuera, pero no se ve nada allá, tendremos que confiar en ellas- Neji caminaba hacia la puerta Shisui lo tomo del brazo y le dijo- Escucha alla afuera hay mas de esas cosas y si no las vemos seres blancos fáciles, y asi jamas podremos ir por nuestros hermanos

-CALLENSE LOS DOS – les grita Tenten mientras intenta sostener la puerta donde hace un rato unos zombies intentan entrar- Y AYUDENME MALDITA SEA- los dos se ponen en la puerta Tenten se separa mientras va en busca de la llave que tiene el conserje, toma la que dice " _Puerta. P._ " corre donde están ellos y cierra la puerta con seguro los tres suspiran y comienzan a escucharse golpes, están intentando romper el cristal, se miran y corren escaleras arriba comienzan a golpear las puertas llamando para ver si alguien les abre cuando llegaron al tercer piso a la cuarta puerta un chico de cabello castaño y marcas en las mejillas les abre

-¿Qué diablos? ¿Saben qué hora es? Y ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Se escuchan gritos en los pisos de más abajo, empujan al chico dentro y cierran la puerta , el chico se levanta de golpe y se pone en pose de pelea- Son ladrones Ehh, no saben con quien se metieron ,Soy el Gran Kiba,- dice mientras hace una pose- LEE, SHINO,AKAMARU HAY LADRONES- en eso aparecen dos chicos uno con un bate con lentes de sol una bata y calzoncillos de escarabajos, el otro con un entero verde poniendo una pose de karate entre medio de estos aparece un gran perro blanco que muestras los dientes. Shisui los mira y estalla en risas Tenten y Neji los miran con una gotita cayendo por sus sienes, Neji carraspea y habla

-No somos ladrones,no sintieron la bomba de afuera

-ENTONCES SON LOS TERRORISTAS, LAS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUS ARDEN EN MI POR PODER PELEAR CON CRIMINALES TAN PERVERSOS COMO USTEDES- decía el de traje verde mientras a todos los demás les caía una gota por la cabeza

-No somos terroristas, ni ladrones, estábamos en nuestro vehículo con Hinata y Hanabi cuando sucedió lo de la bomba bajamos para ayudar ellas se quedaron dentro, avanzamos, pero no logramos ver nada y comenzaron a escucharse gritos de todas partes y no pudimos volver al auto y nos metimos a este edificio y un guardia se estaba comiendo al conserje y Shisui tuvo que golpearlo con el extintor y luego el conserje muerto se paró y salto sobre Neji quería morderlo, Shisui le pego con el palo del guardia, entonces comenzaron a intentar entrar me puse en la puerta para detenerlos pero tenían mucha fuerza y ellos dos estaban discutiendo sobre ir a buscar a Hinata y a Hanabi, les grite que ayudaran se pusieron en la puerta fui a buscar las llaves no las encontraba después en la mesa habían unas corrí donde estaban y cerré la puerta pensé que ya estábamos a salvo pero comenzaron a entrar por la ventana corrimos por las escaleras para arriba golpeamos puertas para que nos dejaran entrar pero nadie nos abría ustedes fueron los primeros y ahora estamos aca- Tenten contaba todo lo más rápido posible mientras lágrimas no dejaban de caer de sus ojos, Tenten no pudo más y se desmayó. Neji la atrapo en los brazos

-Bueno, em, no lo sé, yo creo que están locos-Dijo Kiba mientras miraba a sus compañeros para ver que pensaban

-SU LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUS ESTA ARDIENDO, SU CUENTO TENIA DE TODO SOBRE TODO ACCION ESO ES LO QUE LLAMO ESPIRITU

-Yo les creo ¿Por qué? Porque su relato encaja con los sucesos que están ocurriendo.

\- Esta bien quédense, deja a la chica en el sillón o si quieres Lee le puede prestar su habitación

-El sillón está bien, gracias. - La iba a acomodar cuando comienza a despertar la sienta para que no se maree y se sienta a su lado le toma la mano y ella apoya la cabeza en su hombro mientras vuelve a llorar

-QUE ROMANTICOS SON USTEDES ESTAN EN LA CUSPIDE DE LA JUVENTUD- les gritaba el joven de verde desde el asiento del frente observándolos, cosa que hizo que Tenten dejara de llorar y se sonrojara al igual que Neji

-No creo que sea buena idea gritar- les informa Shisui mientras se sienta en el otro sillón

-Está bien, yo soy Kiba, el de traje verde es Lee, Shino es el de lentes y Akamaru es el perro blanco – decía mientras entraba con un vaso de leche y se lo daba a la chica- entonces nos explican ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que diablos pasó?

-Yo soy Shisui, soy coronel a pesar de tener 25, Neji, tiene 20 al igual que Tenten, Neji es científico en no sé qué cosa y Tenten es doctora, por esa razón nos bajamos del vehiculo para ayudar. Hinata y Hanabi son hermanas de Neji, somos de Konoha viajamos en un grupo de 13 personas los otros venían atrás íbamos a casa, cuando Hinata dice que algo le parece raro, le pregunte que sucedía y me dice que vio 3 veces a dos camiones negros ir y venir de distintas direcciones, como verán tengo entrenamiento militar y ese tipo de conducta son de terrorista, en la esquina para intentar alejarnos mientras llamábamos a servicios para advertirles pero avanzamos una cuadra y la bomba explotó, todo lo demás es como lo contó Tenten- les contaba Shisui con voz seria y profesional

-Wow que mañana y nosotros aquí durmiendo como si nada pasara

-Quizás tú estabas durmiendo, pero yo estaba en la ventana viendo con binoculares de calor todo lo que sucedía afuera- responde con voz monótona Shino haciendo que Kiba lo vea de mala manera

-Te molestaría prestarme esos binoculares, para ver si las chicas están bien-

-Acompáñenme- todos se levantaron y entraron a una habitación de tono verde oscuro con dibujos de insectos en todas partes al lado de la mesa se podían ver 3 binoculares – tómenlos, solo tengo 5 así que alguien no podrá ver- Lee se ofrece a preparar el desayuno mientras tanto

\- ¿En que calle estaban ustedes?

-En Loures con Giol en esa doblamos

-Ah entonces tienen que ver a la izquierda….haber…mmm..no se ve nadie vivo- dice descuidadamente Kiba- no lo que quiero decir es…. Emm..

-Esas chicas probablemente salieron del humo

-Exacto, eso quiero decir- todos observaban afuera de la habitación

\- ¡Dios! ¿Cómo sucedió todo esto?- dice en un susurro

-Yo creo que ya estaba planeado-dice Neji con voz sombria

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntaron al mismo tiempo los 4

-Me mandaron para revisar unas muestras que nos habían enviado los laboratorio Akatsuki, era un virus de gripe que debió estar expuesto a una sustancia desconocida porque mutaba constantemente, según el informe que me enviaron el soldado que habia sido infectado se comportaba de manera errática

-¿Por qué diablos nadie nos aviso? Pudimos haber evacuado la ciudad si habia una cosa tan peligrosa en el centro- Neji suspiro y se tomo el puente de la nariz

-Solo habia una persona infectada, ni siquiera estoy seguro de si es el mismo agente,pero lo único seguro es que el objetivo era Akatsuki

-Yo también lo creo que estaba planeado- miraron a Shino con una ceja alzada y Kiba es el que habla

-¿Y tu de que diablos hablas?

\- A las 7 de la mañana se escuchó un ruido de explosión, me levante y corrí las cortinas al no ver nada tome los binoculares de calor, desde dentro de los laboratorios Akatsuki comenzaron a salir muertos que caminan ¿Qué cómo se esto? Debido a que no emitían calor, continuando, eran solo tres muertos que salieron y comenzaron a comerse a otras personas

-Espera ¿Desde dentro?

-Si, salieron por la puerta principal, si miran en esa dirección- apunta donde estaban los Laboratorios, que seguían intactos

-Entonces la bomba ¿fue solo distracción? - pregunto Tenten

-Lo más probable es que quieran repetir esto en otra parte, y si los demás países piensan que fue por un atentado terrorista y se esparció un agente biológico, nadie buscara culpables a los verdaderos responsables- decia Shisui mientras seguía buscando el chip en el que venían

-Creo que las chicas lograron salir del humo-dijo TenTen todos la miraron para que continuara- El auto no está por ninguna parte, Hinata tuvo habérselo llevado

-Tenemos que ir por ellas, Hinata no podrá con esto sola, solo tiene 15 años-decía Neji luego de pasearse por la habitación revolviéndose el cabello- Hanabi puede estar en una crisis de asma

-Al menos sabemos que están vivas, no podemos salir por el momento, debes entenderlo- le dice Tenten colocando una mano en su hombro.

-¿Y qué quiere que haga?¿Que me quede aquí esperando, cuando quizás ellas necesiten mi ayuda? No puedo, ustedes no entienden, son mis hermanas, mis niñas, yo debí haberme quedado para protegerlas, ¡Dios!, Hanabi tiene 7 años,sufre de asma y la deje en medio de un campo de gas, Hinata pudo haberse desmayado en una crisis de pánico, ellas me necesitan, debo encontrarlos, yo..yo las necesito-guardo silencio y lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos se tapó la cara con las manos y salió de la habitación, Tenten lo siguió. Shisui se tomó los cabellos y gruño un "maldición"

-Esas niñas ¿Tu realmente crees que estarán bien? - le pregunto Kiba a Shisui

-Solo las conozco de vista, Neji era compañero de mi hermano menor- Shisui suspiro y miro a los chicos que estaban tensos luego de escuchar que dos niñas estaban solas en medio de todo ese caos- Solo sé que Hinata es un genio

Lee entro de improviso a la pieza y les dijo que el desayuno para avivar las llamas de la juventud estaba servido. Se sentaron y comenzaron a platicar fue cuando Shisui se puso serio

-Creo que en dos horas más estará más despejado para salir a la calle, no sé qué les parezca a ustedes, pero creo que deberían acompañarnos mientras más seamos tendremos mayores posibilidades de sobrevivir- los chicos asintieron y akamaru ladro por lo bajo

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el plan? - pregunto Kiba

-¿Tienen un mapa de la ciudad? – los tres se miraron y Shino suspiro y se levantó, luego volvió con un mapa donde salían hasta los túneles de Suna y lo puso en la mesa- Bien, nosotros estamos aca- apunto con un dedo el mapa- Lo mas seguro será irnos a la mansión Uchiha, esta acá- apunto a las afueras de la ciudad- nos demoraremos como una hora en llegar aunque posiblemente hayan desvios

\- ¿Y sus familias, no quieren ir por ellas? – pregunto TenTen ,los tres se miraron y suspiraron con auras depresivas.

-Se fueron de vacaciones todos juntos en un crucero, hace 2 años y todavía no vuelven, dijeron que duraría otros 3, así que por ellos no nos preocupamos, pero he estado intentado llamarlos, pero no contestan.

-No creo que vuelva a funcionar deben estar colapsadas las líneas, tenemos que encontrar un teléfono satelital- respondió Neji

-Ahh- dijeron Lee y Kiba al mismo tiempo

-Entonces, intentemos conseguir cosas que nos sirvan para defendernos

-Yo tengo sables y otras espadas -dice descuidadamente Kiba

-Entonces solo debemos conseguir un vehículo-dice Shisui

-Ok, necesito que me acompañen para que elijan que armas quieren- les comento Kiba, los cinco restantes lo siguieron a la habitación al entrar se encontraron con una pieza de color marrón con poster de mujeres en las paredes, una cama de dos plazas, un baúl abierto, dos muebles, una cama de perro gigante y muchos juguetes para perros.- Elijan lo que gusten – dijo mientras se acercaba al baúl para tomar dos espadas grandes, se acercó al armario y saco fundas y sostenedores de armas para los que necesiten.

-¿Por qué tienes tantas armas?

-Mis abuelos son coleccionistas y pensaban que a mi también me gustaban esas cosas asi que para cada Navidad, cumpleaños, año nuevo, etc, etc, me regalaban un arma.

A todos les cayo una gota por la espalda al escucharon, imitaron a Kiba y se acercaron al baúl, Tenten saco una espada mediana y un set de navajas que se colocó en el muslo y el brazo, Neji y Shino tomaron dos espadas largas y una navaja las amarro a su cintura, Lee tomo una enorme espada y se la colgó en la espalda con dos espadas pequeñas y por ultimo Shisui tomó una espada larga y la otra mediana, un set de bombas y unas navajas, que se las colgó en la cintura, le paso a cada uno un tipo de arma según el peso y estatura y una pistola de bengala , y él se colocó 2 pistolas una corta y la otra de largo alcance con las municiones en los muslos y tobillos.

-Creo que ya podremos salir a patear traseros zombies- decía Kiba asomándose por la ventana

-ESE ES EL ESPIRITU, DEBEMOS MOSTRAR NUESTROS ARDIENTES CORAZONES EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA

-Pónganse los lentes de visión térmica- les lanzo a cada uno un lente

-¿Y tú?- pregunto preocupada Tenten

\- Soy el más capacitado para poder andar a ciegas en caso de que sea necesario

-Yo opto por que la chica este sin los lentes-comento Kiba

-Yo lo secundo ¿Por qué? Porque podríamos rodearla y defenderla como has dicho eres el más apto en combate y necesitaremos todo tu potencial, podríamos dejar a TenTen en el centro de nosotros junto a Akamaru- el perro blanco que tenía un traje con arnés y llevaba cuerdas de distintas proporciones ladro estando de acuerdo

-Shisui, ellos tienen razón, ni siquiera sé si podre ser capaz de matar a uno de ellos- decía Tenten mientras le lanzaba los binoculares, Shisui los atrapo y suspiro, esa era una batalla perdida.

-Afuera se ven bastantes autos podríamos elegir desde acá para no tener que hablar- comento Neji

-Yosh, entonces elijamos – dijo Lee saltando a ventana para ver hacia afuera

-El auto azul parece estar bien, tiene la puerta del piloto abierta así que podremos entrar sin hacer ruido

\- Tendríamos que ir pegados a los edificios en el centro está lleno de zombie- hablo Shisui después de asomarse a la ventana

-Podríamos tomar un vehículo del subterráneo para no salir a la calle-decía Kiba mientras le metía a la mochila arnés de Akamaru alimento para perro y otras cosas

\- ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene vehículo? - los tres negaron con la cabeza, Lee tomo la palabra

-Podríamos sacar uno prestado

-Entonces pongámonos en marcha-Shisui salió de la habitación y se colocó al lado de la puerta, vio por el rabillo y se veían alrededor de 5 zombies, volvió a la sala donde estaban los demás- Yo abriré la puerta cuando lo haga retrocederé y esperamos que lo zombie pasen por el pasillo en caso de hacerlo, si no lo hacen salimos en formación, Yo con Lee adelante, Ten Ten y Akamaru detrás de nosotros, Kiba tu a la izquierda y Shino a la derecha Neji tú vas detrás. ¿Todos entendieron? - Asienten con la cabeza-Bien, en marcha.

Todos se ponen en formación en el salón, Shisui abre lentamente la puerta y retrocede se pone en posición esperan unos minutos y hace una señal con la mano para avanzar, los demás lo siguen y salen al pasillo del edificio, avanzaron lentamente los 5 zombie que había visto Shisui estaban ahora al borde del pasillo, caminaron sin hacer ruido y una puerta al lado de la escalera sonó al abrirse de ahí salieron un hombre moreno de cabello negro y una cicatriz en la cara con una mujer de tez blanca pelo negro largo y ojos rojos que se veía embarazada de unos 5 meses, los zombies también oyeron la puerta y corrieron en su dirección.

Shisui le lanzo una de las espadas con la funda al hombre este la agarro en el aire y las desfundo coloco a la mujer detrás de él, todos corrieron al borde de la escalera y bajaron lo más rápido posible, ahora iban Tenten . Akamaru y la mujer embarazada en el centro y el hombre de la cicatriz iba a atrás con Neji

Cuando iban en el primer piso aparecieron 2 zombies, Shisui golpeo a uno en la cabeza con la espada mientras Lee hacia lo mismo, los zombies que estaban en el pasillo del piso 2 y el piso 1 escucharon el ruido y comenzaron a seguirlos escaleras abajo. Ahora eran cerca de 30 zombies siguiéndolos.

Entraron al Subterráneo, Shisui se puso en la puerta esperando que todos pasaran el último fue Neji , cuando entro Shisui cerró la puerta, Lee y el hombre de la cicatriz lo ayudaban a afirmarla, los otros se aseguraban que el subterráneo fuera un sitio seguro

-BUSQUEN UNA CAMIONETA DONDE CAIGAMOS TODOS- les grito Shisui, la puerta no iba a resistir demasiado tiempo, Tenten y Kiba encontraron una camioneta Azul eléctrico era bastante grande como para 10 personas, pero estaba cerrada, Kiba se fue corriendo y trajo a Shino arrastras

-Ábrela, sé que tú siempre haces esas cosas- Shino suspiro y abrió la camioneta los tres se subieron y manejaron donde estaban los otros esperando,abrieron las muertas para que pudieran subir, la mujer embarazada se subió atrás junto a Tenten y Neji, Akamaru subió a la maleta que era abierta hacia adelante, Shino está en el piloto y Kiba en el asiento de atrás al medio.

-A la cuenta de tres soltamos la puerta y corremos, yo me voy al copiloto, Lee subes a la derecha y tú te vas a la izquierda ¿Listos? - los otros dos asintieron con la cabeza- Uno…..Dos….¡Tres!- soltaron la puerta y muchos zombies cayeron por esta, lograron subirse y Shino arranco la camioneta rompió la barrera de alto de la entrada y salieron. Nadie decía nada, respirando con alivio

-Hola, soy Tenten- le dijo a la mujer que tenía al lado para intentar tranquilizarla, sabia como médico que eso no era bueno para una embarazada- ellos son Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shino y Shisui- se escuchó un ladrido- Oh! Y Akamaru- el mencionado ladro y le lamio la cara a la mujer, con lo que hizo que esta riera.

-Él es Asuma y yo soy Kurenai y él – dijo acariciándose el estómago- es Shiruzen.

Cuando iban saliendo por la esquina

OH DIOS MIO- grito Kurenai

-Cariño ¿estás bien?- Dijo girándose en el asiento para poder verla- ella solo lloraba y apuntaba en una dirección, el hombre se giró y abrió los ojos como plato mientras lagrimas caían de ellos- Son …son akane y yosuke-miro en todas direcciones – No veo a mi sobrino-

-DETEN EL AUTO- Shino lo detuvo al escuchar el grito, Shisui bajo disparado del vehículo todos los demás lo veían se acercó a un auto que estaba estampado en un árbol y Neji reacciono y bajo también, se acercó y Shisui estaba inmóvil mirando dentro, miro por la ventana rota, había sangre en el asiento del piloto pero no estaban ninguna de las dos

-NEJI- grito Tenten el nombrado levanta la cabeza y al frente venían 3 zombies toma la espada y alcanza a cortarle la cabeza a uno, Shisui también reacciona y le perfora un ojo con la espada al zombie el tercero estaba más lejos así que corren a la camioneta y se suben. Shino volvió a partir y todos estaban en silencio hasta que TenTen no lo aguanto mas

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué vieron? - pregunto desesperada, ninguno respondió, las lágrimas se juntaron en sus ojos- ¿Estaban ahí? ¿Hinata y Hanabi? - pregunto con voz entrecortada, no volvieron a contestar, no porque no quisiera si no que estaba cavilando las posibles situaciones que las dos chicas vivieron – MALDICIÓN DIGAN ALGO- Shisui reacciono y se giró a verla Neji seguía perdido en sus pensamientos

-Había sangre en el asiento del piloto- Tenten comenzó a llorar Neji apretó las manos- Pero ninguna de las dos estaba ahí. Posiblemente lograron salir- Neji volvió a apretar las manos y contesto

-Tu viste la cantidad de sangre, con una herida así no se vive más de 5 horas, ni siquiera sabemos dónde fueron, Hinata con suerte podrá caminar con esa herida y Hanabi menos con un ataque de asma con suerte respira- todos volvieron a quedar en silencio solo se escuchaba el llanto de TenTen y Kurenai

-Al menos tenemos la esperanza de que podrán estar vivas, yo confió en Hinata sé que jamas dejaría que algo le pasara a su hermanita y Hanabi es demasiado cabezotas como para morir por un ataque de asma– decía Tenten luego de calmarse- Seguramente buscara un lugar seguro, es una chica lista - Neji no respondió solo se giró a mirar a través de la ventana, esperando que las palabras de Tenten realmente fueran ciertas.

* * *

Hola!-El Segundo Capitulo de Zona Zero-Gracias por leer.

Espero les guste, aun me falta decidir algunas parejas así que si tienen alguna preferencia me lo dejan en comentarios.

Con Amor SweHiro


	4. Capitulo III: ¿Aliados?

**Aclaraciones:"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen"**

 **Advertencia: Mundo Alterno.**

* * *

Capitulo III: "¿Aliados?"

Debían ser cerca de las 8 o eso creía, Hinata no estaba segura de la hora, corría todo lo que sus piernas daban con Hanabi en la espalda y un chico con cabello castaño de la misma edad de Hanabi delante, el chico no paraba de llorar, y no lo culpaba después de ver como su padre devoraba a su mamá cualquiera estaría en Shock.

Hanabi todavía no despertaba y eso la preocupaba, seria por el golpe o por el asma, cualquiera de la dos era preocupante, faltaban dos cuadras para la farmacia y ya no veía a nadie por los alrededores, ni personas ni seres, lo último lo agradecía, porque no sabría qué hacer si uno se le apareciera.

Cuando llego a la farmacia había tres hombres bastante grandes y una mujer con ellos, la quedaron mirando, Hinata bajo la cabeza y paso por el costado con los dos niños en brazos, al llegar a su altura uno de ellos le hablo

-Hey preciosa ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Te podemos proteger- Quizás esa frase bajo estas circunstancias no tenía nada de malo le iba a decir que sí, pero al levantar la vista vio como sonreían las cuatro personas, era esa sonrisa cuando sabes que harás algo malo, pero no importa, intento calmarse, sabía que el chico también tenía miedo lo sentía tiritar en sus brazos o era ella, respiro hondo y dijo

-No…no…se…pre…preocupe- Demonios si quería sacárselos de encima debía sonar ruda, pero ella no era ruda, ella era tímida, pensaba demasiado antes de hablar que cuando lo intentaba siempre tartamudeaba, usaba ropa tres veces amas grande porque no quería que nadie viera su cuerpo, ella no era ruda, ella estaba siendo sobrepasada por la situación

-OH, claro que nos preocupamos, como podemos dejar a dos niños y una dama con semejante peligro- hablo el otro hombre mientras se acercaba a ella, Hinata retrocedió y miro alrededor por si había algo para defenderse, una punzada al costado la hizo volver a mirar al hombre mientras fruncía el ceño, comenzó a ver borroso, ¡Dios! Conocía esa sensación y ese era el peor momento para desmayarse, el hombre llego frente a ella justo cuando iba a tomar un mechón de su cabello se escuchó un gruñido, todos giraron su mirada, afuera había una de esas cosas

-Déjate de juegos y vamos, deja a la niña acá, así nos dará tiempo para poder irnos- decía el tercer hombre mientras se giraba y salía por el costado para que el zombie no lo viera, los otros tres lo siguieron.

Hinata tambaleándose comenzó a caminar intentaba no pisar nada que hiciera ruido, la cabeza volvió a punzarle y el dolor en el costado era constante le costaba respirar, se metió dentro de la bodega de la farmacia dejo al niño en la mesa y recostó a Hanabi a su lado, se dio la vuelta y cerro las dos puertas que tenía la bodega, se volvió a acercar a la mesa y reviso a Hanabi, estaba respirando con normalidad, quizás solo estaba desmayada pero no podía asegurarlo.

Sus piernas temblaron, se apoyó en la pared y fue deslizándose por esta, cuando estuvo sentada se subió la polera, tenía un tajo en el costado izquierdo justo debajo de las costillas que no dejaba de sangrar sabía que lo primero era detener la hemorragia, suspiro, quizás cuanta sangre ya haya perdido, intento ponerse de pie, pero cayo nuevamente al suelo, apretó los dientes para no gritar, lo volvió a intentar el mismo resultado, sus piernas ya no daban más, su cuerpo ya no daba más, miro al chico que había dejado de llorar y solo miraba como ausente

-¿Có….cómo ll..a..mas?-con suerte le salía un susurro, pero el chico la escucho, porque enfoco su mirada en ella

-Konohamaru ¿y ustedes?

-E…es Haa…hana..bi- apuntando a su hermana, el chico vio la mancha de sangre en su estómago y salto de la mesa para acercarse

-Estas herida- dijo susurrando, Hinata asintió con la cabeza- ¿Qué hago? - se escuchaba más como una súplica a una pregunta

-E…epine….frina…..-el chico asintió y se paró lo busco en la bodega en la tercera columna había unos tubitos los leyó y fue corriendo donde la chica

-Je…jer..jeringa- volvió a irse a los segundos estaba con la chica, la vio tomar con manos temblorosas la jeringa para colocar la aguja luego tomo el frasco, hundió la aguja por un costado de goma que tenía la tapa y lleno la jeringa, saco la aguja del frasco y se las acerco a los ojos la vio pestañar varias veces mientras comenzaba apretar la jeringa hasta que quedo un poco menos de la mitad, se subió la polera y Konohamaru tuvo que aguantar la respiración para no soltar un grito, la chica tenía una herida enorme que estaba sangrando, se veía sangre seca alrededor, se miró la ropa y vio que aun costado de su pierna estaba todo manchado, ni siquiera se revisó sabía que la sangre era de ella.

Hinata puso la aguja arriba de la herida e inyecto la sustancia, sabía lo que era, Neji tenía muchos libros de fármacos, ella los leía cuando estaba aburrida. Epinefrina, anestesia local, solo tenía que esperar unos minutos y sentiría el efecto o más bien no sentiría nada, levanto la vista y vio la cara de horror de Konohamaru y sonrió levemente

-Bus…busca unas gazas- el chico asintió y partió nuevamente trajo una caja plástica llena de gazas

-Podrías también traer guantes- el chico se paró-espe….espera tam…también suero, dice NaCl y una aguja y Si..Sinormeg y un porta agujas y pin…pinzas- el chico asintió y se paró, Hinata espero y espero pero como el chico no llegaba saco unas gazas intentando tocarlas lo menos posible y lo puso sobre la herida asiento presión, el chico llego y dejo todas las cosas a su alrededor se sentó en la mesa nuevamente mientras la veía, la gaza se empapo con sangre arriba de esta puso otras gazas luego de unos 10 minutos el sangrado pareció detenerse, sacó con cuidado las gazas. Se colocó los guantes y hecho suero sobre la herida, con una gaza limpia comenzó a sacar la sangre seca con mucho cuidado de no abrir la herida.

Tomo la aguja con la porta gujas por la parte del medio, miro a Konohamaru que seguía mirándola con una cara de horror sobre la mesa, bajo la mirada y respiro hondo

-Ne..necesito q..que me ayudes-el chico asintió tres veces y se bajó de la mesa- Pa…pasare la aguja necesito que la agarres con las pinzas- la miro con ojos desorbitados, Hinata sonrió para darle confianza-Lo harás bien no..no te preocupes. Ponte unos guantes-

Konohamaru estaba realmente nervioso, jamás, jamás pensó que haría algo así, vio como ella juntaba la aguja que era curvada con el hilo, lo enterraba en la piel por un costado de la herida y aparecía por al medio de la herida, con manos temblorosas acerco la pinza y tomo la punta de la aguja y la tiro, sintió como ella se tensaba y se detuvo

-Sig..sigue lo haces bien

Konohamaru respiro hondo y termino de pasar el hilo, ella tomo la aguja con la porta agujas y volvió a enterrarla esta vez desde al medio de la herida al otro costado, la punta de la aguja aprecio ahora por la piel

-Pasa la aguja por la parte de abajo como si te abrocharas los zapatos

-No se abrocharme los zapatos-Hinata rio y Konohamaru se sonrojo

-Bueno entonces sostiene la pinza y suelta la aguja cuando yo te diga ¿está bien? -Konohamaru asintió con la cabeza, Hinata tomo el extremo largo del hilo y le dio dos vueltas con la porta gujas, tomo la aguja por el medio-Ahora suéltala- el chico la soltó, paso la aguja hacia el extremo contrario y comenzó a tirar de estas hasta que quedo como un nudo- Bien, tenemos que hacer lo mismo hasta llegar al otro extremo

-Eh? -La cara de Konohamaru volvió a hacer de horror

-No fue tan difícil- el chico suspiro y asintió con la cabeza

Luego de repetir 13 veces el proceso terminaron de suturar la herida, Hinata la vendo con las gazas untada con Bactobran, ungüento que le pidió a Konohamaru que le pasara para evitar infección, se bajó la polera y respiro hondo se recostó en la pared mientras pensaba, que necesitaba un descanso, Konohamaru y Hanabi también lo necesitaban, salió de las cavilaciones de golpe al pensar en su hermana que aún seguía inconsciente

-Konohamaru puedes untar un poco de alcohol en el algodón y acércaselo a Hanabi en la nariz lo suficiente para que lo huela- como en las ocasiones anteriores el chico se levantó corriendo a buscar las cosas volvió e hizo lo que Hinata le indico.

Hanabi abrió los ojos de golpe, vio a un chico de cabellos y ojos café tez bronceada de su misma edad muy cerca de ella, intento sentarse, pero un mareo se lo impidió

-Hanabi-chan, cálmate- escuchar esa voz la tranquilizo, como siempre que tenía una pesadilla giro la cabeza y vio a su hermana sentada en el piso con las piernas estiradas y una mancha de sangre en toda la polera, ver esa imagen le trajo todas las anteriores a su desmayo, el humo , el policía y la mujer, volvió a intentar pararse, esta vez sí lo logro, se bajó de la mesa y se acercó con lágrimas en los ojos a su hermana, no podía creer lo que vio y su hermana ahora estaba herida, no veía a Neji ni a Tenten, ni siquiera al hombre que los esperaba en el aeropuerto

-Hi…Hina- ni siquiera podía hablar tenía un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir- ¿Qué…Qué paso? Por favor no mueras…Hina- se sentó a su lado y la vio sonreír con tristeza mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

-No moriré, Konohamaru-kun me ayudo a curar la herida-se giró a ver al chico que seguía sobre la mesa que ahora también lloraba- Ven- estiraba la mano que tenía desocupada al chico, él se bajó y corrió a sentarse al otro lado, ella repitió lo mismo y puso su mano en su cabeza, los dos pusieron sus cabezas en los hombros de Hinata, mientras no dejaban de llorar, ella solamente les acariciaba la espalda sin decir nada, se quedaron así por cerca de dos horas.

Hinata los vio sentarse correctamente cada uno a su lado, con los ojos enrojecidos, mocos colgando se sus narices y lágrimas secas en su rostro, durante esas dos horas había analizado la situación, llegando a ciertas conclusiones

Primera: Hay personas afuera que intentan comerte

Segunda: Necesitaban armas para defenderse, posiblemente tenga que matar a una de esas cosas, ya se había mentalizado para eso

Tercero: No podrían salir al menos por hoy y mañana, ella necesita reposar un poco, para que el cuerpo no le fuera a colapsar mientras corrían, los chicos también lo necesitaban.

Cuarto: Cuando salieran tendrían que buscar un vehículo y alejarse del centro lo más posible, porque todo ocurrió luego de la bomba, quizás un virus se dispersó, en definitiva, debían alejarse

Quinto: Debían buscar un lugar seguro, y conseguir alimento, ver que podrían conseguir en la farmacia

Sexto: Conseguir un teléfono satelital, tenían que comunicarse con sus padres para saber si sabían algo de Neji, porque no podría volver a buscarlo, su prioridad era Hanabi y Konohamaru.

Y por último Séptimo: Tenía que cambiar, en esas dos horas se dio cuenta del gran peligro que corrieron al encontrarse a esas personas cuando entraron a la farmacia, pudieron haberla violado o peor pudieron usar a los niños como carnada para zombie mientras ellos corrían, lo cual fue su plan, Gracias a dios no funciono; Tenía que cambiar, dejar de tartamudear, mostrarse segura, esos niños dependen de ella, que los mantenga a salvo ya sea de zombie o personas perversas.

Suspiro, los dos levantaron la mirada para verla, ella les sonrió con calidez

-Escuchen, no estoy segura como empezó todo, me inclino por pensar que la bomba tenía algo que contamino a unas personas haciéndolas actuar como zombie- los niños abrieron los ojos aterrados- no podemos dejar que nos muerdan o nos pasara lo mismo ¿entendido?-los dos asintieron repetidas veces- Bien, tendremos que quedarnos aquí por hoy y mañana, necesitamos descansar, pero después tendremos que salir- volvieron a abrir los ojos con horror, ella los miro y puso sus manos otra vez en sus cabezas- no tenemos alternativa, es demasiado peligroso estar mucho tiempo aquí, les prometo hacer todo lo posible por mantenerlos a salvo, los dos son mis pequeños hermanos ahora, ¿me entendieron?- nuevas lagrimas se estaban formando en los ojos de Konohamaru, asintió lentamente, Hanabi le tomo la mano el chico la miro y ella le sonrió y le dijo

-Ahora somos familia, nos cuidaremos entre los tres- después de decir eso Hanabi recordó a Neji y miro a Hinata con los ojos con lágrimas- ¿Qu…Que- de nuevo se le formo un nudo en la garganta, trago y siguió hablando- ¿Qué paso con Neji-nisan y Tenten y el hombre que iba con nosotros?

-No lo sé-Vio como Hanabi se tensaba antes de que su pequeña hermana entrara en pánico tenía que calmarla, puso sus dos manos en sus pequeños hombros la sintió estremecer- Hanabi escúchame-la niña asintió- Neji-nisan es muy fuerte, jamás dejaría que le pasara algo a Tenten y el hombre, es uno de los hermanos mayores de Sasuke ¿Te acuerdas de él, el amigo de Neji-nisan?- volvió a asentir- él es militar, los protegerá, si no volvieron es porque debieron esconderse, así como nosotros, pero no podemos ir por ellos ¿sabes porque?- ella negó con la cabeza- Sería peligroso, lo que tenemos que hacer es sobrevivir hasta que volvamos a encontrarnos ¿Esta bien?- le pregunto con una sonrisa, Hanabi la vio y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga

-Está bien Hina-nee- se giró para ver al chico- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Konohamaru

-Mmm Konohamaru- puso una mano bajo el mentón en modo de pensar- es muy largo

-Muy largo ¿Para qué?

-Imagínate estamos en una situación de emergencia-comenzó a relatar Hanabi con voz de suspenso- y necesitamos avisarte de algo en que te digamos el nombre ya te habrás convertido en zombie- Konohamaru puso cara de horror y a Hinata le caía una gota por la cabeza, siempre le sorprendía lo directa que era su hermanita-Entonces estaba pensando en nombres claves, yo seré Hana, por Hanabi, Hinata-nee será Nee-chan, por One-chan o puede ser Hina-nee y tu Mmm ¿Qué te parece Kono?

-Es horrible-

-Estoy de acuerdo-susurro Hinata

-Bien, bien y ¿Maru?

-Es tierno- las dos soltaron una risa y Konohamaru puso una mueca

-Ese no mejora mucho, parecen nombres de perros- los tres se miraron y comenzaron a reír, cuando pudieron calmarse Hina los miro y dijo

-Necesito que revisen la bodega y encuentren cosas que nos sirvan para defendernos, lo que crean que sirva lo traen, también si encuentran un bolso para poder echar remedio y comida y agua, ¿pueden hacerlo? -los dos niños asintieron repetidas veces y se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a correr por todas partes, Hina sentía como los parpados se le cerraban después de 30 min. se quedó dormida.

Despertó sobresaltada mirando a todas partes, estaba en la farmacia con un montón de cosas alrededor, por un momento creyó que todo lo vivido en la mañana era un sueño, miro la hora en su reloj eran las 5 de la tarde, la anestesia estaba perdiendo efecto sentía unas leves punzadas, pero nada que no pueda manejar, busco a los chicos y no los veía, bueno no es como si pudiera ver mucho con la montaña de cosas que tenía alrededor

\- ¿Maru?...¿Hana? - no respondían, pero sentía algo moviéndose, se apoyó en la pared para poder pararse, una punzada más fuerte le recorrió todo el cuerpo, se escuchó más ruido y aparecieron los dos niños con la cara llena de chocolate con unas bebidas en las manos mirándola- Me asustaron ¿Por qué no respondieron?

-Bueebysyshjd- decían al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué?

-Bsdhdhbdsireg- volvieron a decir con la boca llena de chocolate

-Ahh olvídenlo, ya sé porque no hablaron- los dos asintieron y se sentaron al lado de Hinata- ¿Por qué hay tantas cosas?

-Cjajshauyebdb-Hinata suspiro y negó con la cabeza

-Terminen de comer y hablamos- volvieron a asentir con la cabeza, pero ella pensó que habían entendido que cuando terminaran lo que tenían en la boca, pero ellos siguieron echándose comida. Maru le ofreció un paquete de galletas de pasas con chocolate, lo tomo y comenzó a comerlo, recién se daba cuenta que no había comido nada durante todo el día, siguieron comiendo por cerca de 15 min, en silencia, hasta que Maru se echó para atrás y eructó, Hana lo miro con asco, pero a ella también le salió uno, mientras que Hina solo se reía.

\- ¿Ahora sí? - los dos asintieron- Bien ¿porque hay tantas cosas aquí?

-Son lo que nos pediste-Hina miro alrededor y tomo un cuadernillo

-No creo que esto nos sirva para defendernos

-Oh-los dos se miraron y rieron nerviosamente

\- ¿Qué?

-Es que pensamos que podíamos llevarlo para cuando estemos aburridos-Hinata los miro y sonrió enternecida, no debía olvidar que ellos eran unos niños

-¿Encontraron algún bolso?- asintieron y comenzaron a buscar entre todas las cosas, debajo de unas paletas de playa estaban tres mochilas de viaje, dos morados y una azul con unos logos, posiblemente fue algo que quedo de las muchas promociones que tuvo la farmacia, se los pasaron, ella los inspecciono, parecían resistentes y podían llevarlos con facilidad, los miro y asintió los dos niños sonrieron complacidos, Hinata siguió inspeccionando y se encontró con unas mantas térmicas, habían cerca de 8, tomo tres y las guardo una en cada mochila, con unas cantimploras de Mickey Mouse, mientras seguía moviendo cosas que estaban a su alrededor vio a los niños bostezar

-Creo que deberían intentar dormir mañana nos despertaremos temprano, para poder guardar cosas que nos sirvan- Los niños se acurrucaron a su lado, los tapo a los tres con las mantas que sobraron, luego de unos minutos estaban todos dormidos.

Cerca de las 6 de la mañana comenzaron a escucharse golpes en la puerta, Hinata se sobresaltó despertando en el proceso a los niños, los cuales se aferraron a sus brazos, ella se paró y ellos la siguieron, comenzó a mirar a todos lados y abrió un estante, que parecía ropero, les hizo señas a los dos niños para que se metieran, ellos negaron con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, les sonrió, para tranquilizarlos, pero ni ella podía estar tranquila su corazón iba a mil, los metió al ropero, les paso unos palos de golf de metal que habían en el montículo de cosas y una linterna, en la mochila rápidamente hecho analgésicos, agua, comida, en la mochila morada puso la cámara y el inhalador de Hanabi, les paso las mochilas a los niños y cerró las puertas sin antes darles un beso en la cabeza a cada uno y asiendo la seña de silencio.

Respiro hondo e hizo su mochila, le hecho todas las cosas que necesitaba para suturar heridas y desinfectarla con otros antibióticos ,se la puso en el hombro, la puerta estaba comenzando a ceder, calculo el tiempo y tomo la anestesia local que se puso el día anterior, si iba a pelear con zombie no podía distraerse por el dolor, tomo un bate de béisbol de metal, y se puso en pose de bateo, con la mochila en la espalda, al otro extremo de donde se encontraba el estante, un agujero apareció por la puerta a la altura del seguro, una mano paso y sacaron el seguro, Hinata trago grueso, no sabía que los zombie pudieran hacer eso, la puerta se abrió y entraron tres personas, dos hombres y una mujer, cerraron la puerta de golpe y se escucharon gruñidos que venían cerca, los vio poner la mesa donde el día anterior había puesto a Hana y Maru para hacer de barrera en la puerta, ellos todavía no se daban cuenta de ella, no podía confiarse, respiro hondo

-¿Quiénes son? – pregunto con voz firme mientras se acercaba sin sacar la pose de bateo, las tres personas se dieron vuelta, un hombre tenía el pelo negro en punta, era el más alto tenía un cuerpo musculoso, con unos lentes en la cabeza, parecían binoculares pero no podría asegurarlo, tenía a la mujer en brazos, el otro hombre tenía el pelo plateado con una máscara que cubría la mitad de la cara, los dos vestían ropa militar pero al igual que la mujer que venía en los brazos del hombre de los lentes y vestía una bata blanca, estaban completamente sucios ,el peli plateado la apunto con un arma, se asustó sus piernas temblaban, la sensación de vacío en el estómago se hizo muy fuerte, giro un poco la mirada y vio el ropero, volvió a respirar hondo, tenía que ser fuerte, puso la mirada fija a la del hombre que era cerca de dos cabezas más alta que ella

-Sé que no dispararas- el hombre alzo una ceja- atraerás más cosas de esas y por lo que veo están en problemas, así que baja el arma y díganme quienes son ustedes- le pareció escuchar una tos proveniente del ropero, posiblemente era Hanabi, burlándose de su pobre imitación de Neji. El hombre de lentes solo una risa y dijo

-Kakashi déjala- intentaba aguantarse la risa y de repente la mujer se quejó y él se puso serio- Maldición. Dejo a la mujer en el mesón que estaba pegado a la muralla, Hinata se acercó a la mesa y observo a la mujer, tenía un torniquete en el brazo que no estaba haciendo de mucha ayuda, fue a tomar la tijera y se acercó a la mujer para cortarle la manga y ver que podía hacer, cuando iba a tomar su brazo, el hombre de lentes le tomo la mano y dijo serio- ¿Qué haces? - ella lo miro seria y se zafo del agarre

\- ¿Qué tipo de herida tiene? - los dos hombres se miraron y no respondieron- Porque si es una mordida de esas cosas, se largan de aquí- lo lamentaba por ellos, pero su prioridad eran los niños y si la mujer estaba infectada y ellos querían cuidarlas debían buscarse otro lado

-Le dispararon- dijo el hombre de lentes

-Bien- volvió a tomarle el brazo y corto la tela, efectivamente tenía una herida de agujero, levanto el brazo y la herida le atravesaba el brazo, era bastante superficial, por lo que no se explicaba porque esa mujer estaba desmayada y seguía sangrando, estaba pensando mil por segundo, hasta que llego a una idea miro a los dos hombres- ¿Hace cuánto?

-Hace dos horas- Ok, eso responde porque seguía sangrando, le saco el torniquete y miro a los hombres, aun no sabía si debía sacar a los niños de ese lugar, mejor no arriesgarse

-Necesito que me traigas Epinefrina

\- ¿Para qué?

-Es anestesia local

¿Cómo sabes? - en serio Maru era mucho mejor asistente que ellos dos

-Solo lo sé, miren puedo hacerlo sin anestesia si tanto les molesta- el de lentes negó repetidas veces y corrió por los estantes buscando, tomo un frasco igual al que le paso Maru y se lo paso- También Jeringas, guantes, gazas, aguja e hilo quirúrgica, porta agujas y pinzas, suero, y vendas elásticas

-Eh? - el peliplata lo miro y negó, se lo llevo de la parte de atrás a buscar la cosa, Hinata podía escuchar como susurraban justo al lado del estante donde estaban los niños, así que después solo debía preguntarles, volvieron con todas las cosas. Hinata se puso los guantes y limpio la herida, los tres estaban completamente sucios, con barro y otras cosas que prefería no saber que era, le tomo bastante limpiar la herida, puso la gaza sobre la herida e hizo presión, no necesito más de 5 min y el sangrado se detuvo, saco la gaza y volvió a revisar la herida, solo necesitaría dos puntos, la suturo y la volvió a vendar con gaza primero y luego con la banda elástica para que no se fuera a correr, cuando termino se giró a ver a los hombres, el peliplata tenía la mano en la pistola y el otro los brazos cruzados. Ahora la parte difícil

\- ¿Porque les disparan? – si se iban a quedar debía asegurarse que no eran asesinos o algo así

-No estamos seguros- Hinata alzo una ceja, que ella no sea buena hablando hizo que se volviera muy observadora, por lo que sabía que ellos mentían, el hombre de lentes suspiro y comenzó a relatar- Estábamos, en la base de Butler el día de ayer, está como a una hora de acá, cuando aparecieron esas, nos ordenaron sellar la ciudad, pero nosotros no podíamos abandonar a Rin, ella tenía turno en el hospital, cuando llegamos al hospital, no quedaba nada, la buscamos por todas partes, ella se escondió en la sala de muestras

-No quiero ser descortés, pero ¿qué tiene que ver con los disparos?

-Déjame acabar y lo entenderás- Hina asintió y el siguió hablando-En que quede mmm… ah Rin estaba en la sala de muestras la llevamos con nosotros, nos subimos a la camioneta, pero alguien le había pinchado las ruedas, así que nos bajamos y comenzamos a andar, nos quedamos en unos departamentos que están a cinco cuadras, como las cuatro de la mañana comenzaron a disparar con una metralleta, a todos los departamentos, a Rin la hirieron, cuando sentimos que se alejaron nosotros salimos a buscar una farmacia y aquí estamos

-Ok…sé que me están escondiendo algo, pero la mayoría de la historia debe ser cierta…Ahora ¿Por qué ella esta desmayada? - el de lentes se rio nervioso

-Es que cuando le dispararon comenzó a gritar y no podíamos detenerla y tuvimos que dejarla inconsciente- a Hinata le bajo una gotita por la nuca- Ahora tu responde a nuestras preguntas- ella sintió

\- ¿Estas herida?

-Mmm

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? - Hinata se sonrojo no podía decirle Nee-san o Hina-nee que eran los nombre clave que le puso Hana

-Hina ¿Y ustedes?

-Obito- dijo apuntándose a sí mismo el de lentes- Kakashi- apuntando al peliplata- Y Rin- apuntando a la mujer- ¿Qué edad tienes?

-15

-Wood Nosotros tenemos 26, ¿Cómo sabes medicina? - Hina alzo los hombros y dijo

-Leyendo- Obito asintió varias veces

\- ¿Qué nos ocultas? - pregunto Kakashi, Hinata lo miro, ese tipo parecía querer intimidarla a cada instante, sabía que era el momento de sacar a los chicos

-Chicos salgan- dijo alzando un poco la voz, del estante salieron los dos niños que los miraban sonriendo con unos palos de golf en las manos, comiendo barras de cereal-Ellos son Maru y Hana- los apunto respectivamente-Y ellos son Obito, Kakashi y Rin

-Nee-chan ¿Nos vamos a ir? - pregunto Hana

-Mañana nos vamos, a no ser que debamos salir de emergencia así que intenten no comer sus provisiones hasta entonces- los dos chicos asintieron y empezaron a guardar más comida en las mochilas

\- ¿Qué edad tienen? - le susurro Obito

-Ocho y siete

\- ¿Están ustedes tres solos? - Hina lo miro desconfiada y tomo el bate disimuladamente

\- ¿Por qué?

-Si quieren pueden venir con nosotros- eso ella ya lo había escuchado, pero en ese hombre parecía sincero; Obito se fijó en la polera con sangre y la apunto- ¿Es grave la herida, parece bastante sangre? - Hinata ignoro la segunda pregunta y le respondió

-Salimos mañana a las 5- Se dio la vuelta y camino en dirección a los niños, Maru le paso unas galletas saladas para que comiera, ella le sonrió y comenzó a comer mientras los dos niños conversaban sobre videojuegos.

Todo esto era visto por los dos hombres

\- ¿Los invitaste? - pregunto la peli plateado, el otro asintió y giro la mirada a Rin

-Es una niña protegiendo a niños

-Sabes que dejaran de serlo, te guste o no

-Lo sé, pero estoy seguro que esa chica se estaba esforzando por parecer firme

-Hizo un buen trabajo con Rin, ¿ella está bien?

\- ¿Quién Rin?

-No, la chica- la peli plateado la apunto con la cabeza- la mancha de sangre en la polera y en los pantalones de los niños ¿es de ella?

-Cuando le pregunte no me respondió, pero parece que si- Kakashi asintió

-Tenemos que decirle que se cambie, esas cosas tienen buen olfato- comenzaron a acercarse donde estaban los otros tres sentados comiendo galletas, se sentaron al frente de ellos, Maru y Hana les dieron galletas para que comieran, lo que aceptaron gustosos porque desde el día de ayer no habían comido nada, después de un rato de estar en silencio Obito hablo

-Bien, creo que lo primero es que te cambies la polera- apunto a Hina

-Eh? ¿Porque?

-Los zombie tienen buen olfato y oído, pero son ciegos o no ven casi nada- el peli plateado le respondió mientras destapaba una lata de bebida-Debe haber una polera en promoción que te sirva- Hina asintió mientras buscaba con la mirada

-Segundo- Obito volvió a retomar la palabra- Creo que lo mejor es que uno de nosotros- apunto a Kakashi y a el mismo-Salgamos a buscar un auto para movernos, así no arriesgamos a los niños

-Está bien, pero ¿Cómo sabremos que no fue convertido?

-Supongo que tendremos que poner algún plazo límite- los otros asintieron por la propuesta

-Y ¿Quién ira?

-Yo- el peliplata levanto una mano

-Bien- Hina se paró y comenzó a buscar algo entre el montón de cosas que había, los hombres la miraron extrañados

-Puedo ir yo, estoy seguro que no sabrías como encender el auto

-Y yo estoy seguro que esa niña no podría estar tranquila si me quedo

-Bueno le apuntaste con arma-dijo Obito mientras reía nerviosamente, Hina volvió con una mochila verde de viaje, como la que usan ellos, y se la paso a Kakashi, junto con un gancho de metal

-Tienes comida, remedios, manta y agua; creo que te servirá más el gancho que el arma- los otros dos asintieron- Supongo que el plazo límite seria mañana a las 5- Kakashi se pone de pie-A 15 cuadras al sur de aquí hay una automotora

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Me sé el mapa de la ciudad-Los dos hombres se tensaron y la miraron fijamente, después de un rato de silencio incomodo, Obito suspiro y Kakashi hablo

-Bueno, me voy – alzo una mano en forma de despedida y se acercó a la puerta, Obito lo sigue, Kakashi se gira y le tiende la mano

-Cuídate- Abren la puerta y sale, vuelve a trancar la puerta.

* * *

Gracias por leer el tercer capitulo...

Con Amor SweHiro


	5. Capitulo IV: Encuentros

**Aclaraciones:"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen"**

* * *

 **Zona Zero**

Capitulo IV: "Encuentro"

Habían pasado cerca de 9 horas, iban en la camioneta con dirección a la Mansión Uchiha, todavía no salían de la ciudad, todo era un caos gente corriendo, autos cruzados, se desviaron unas 7 veces del camino por que no había paso, cuando recibieron la llamada de Shikaku,

\- ¿Shikamaru?

-Si papá

-Nos hemos reunidos todos en el Bunker, ¿Aun no sabes nada de los Hyuga?

-No, hemos estado viajando alrededor de la ciudad para llegar a la mansión, pero no los hemos visto- se escuchó a Shikaku suspirar

\- ¿Cómo está la ciudad?

-Un caos toda la gente corre y grita, los medios de comunicación están cortados, ninguna autoridad ha hablado- suspira- ¿Ustedes que saben al respecto?

-Se convocó a una junta de Kage para hablar del tema, al parecer nadie sabía nada éramos los primeros en enterarnos, así que más información de las que nos proporcionaron ustedes no creo que tengan

-Le pasare el teléfono a los demás para que puedan hablar con sus padres- le paso el teléfono a Ino

\- ¿Hola?

\- ¡Ino! Hija me alegro que estés bien ¿Los demás también están contigo? Ttebane- era la voz de la Señora Namikaze con llanto, Ino está reprimiendo las lágrimas, pero la garganta se le cerro y no podía hablar, le paso el teléfono a su hermano Deidara

\- ¿Hola? - nadie respondió- ¿Mamá?

-Hijo, gracias a dios ¿Están bien?

-Sí, lo estamos sabes lo fuerte y guapos que somos los Namikaze nada puede con nosotros- dijo soltando una risita de costado, su madre también rio al igual que Ino y Karin-Mamá no debes preocuparte sabes que siempre protejo a mis pequeños hermanos así que estaremos bien, te amamos, le pasare el teléfono a Karin- la nombrada tomo el teléfono

\- ¿Hola?

-Karin, hija – al fondo se escuchó un grito que decía "Yo hablare con mis bebes y nadie lo impedirá ttebane!" luego un teléfono cayéndose y alguien volvió a hablar

\- ¿Karin? - ella rio sus padres siempre serian iguales no importa que pasara

-Si mamá, aquí estoy, antes de que empieces con el interrogatorio, estamos los cuatro bien Naruto es un llorica lo conoces, pero está bien ni siquiera un rasguño tiene, Ino esta fabulosa ni siquiera una uña tiene rota, Deidara sigue demente y sabes que siempre cuidare de estas tres cabezas huecas, así que no te preocupes ¿Esta bien? - del otro lado de la línea Kushina estaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras asentía

-Los amamos a los cuatro, dile a Naruto que le tendré porciones extra de Ramen para cuando regresen

-Lo hare, mamá. Te amo- dijo mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos- le pasare el teléfono a Sakura-ella tomo el teléfono y se lo puso en el oído

-Sakura! - nadie respondió- SAKURA!

-Mamá acá estoy no grites

-Es porque no respondías

-Mama yo…-lagrimas caían de sus ojos

-Está bien, descuida mi pequeño cerezo, Te amo y se tu a nosotros también.

-Te amo mamá- susurro Sakura- Le pasare el teléfono a Sasuke-Kun- él lo tomo y espero de la otra línea se oía una respiración agitada seguro su madre estaba llorando

-Mamá estamos bien, no llores- la respiración se volvió más agitada nadie respondía, Sasuke suspiro – Mamá sabes que siempre salimos bien parados de nuestros problemas, estoy con Itachi sabes que nos cuidaremos entre todos, así fue como nos criaste ¿No? - silencio miro a Itachi por el retrovisor y lo vio sonreír y asentir- Mamá nosotros te amamos, estaremos bien, solo, debes cuidare ¿Esta bien?

\- ¿Y Shisui?

-Él…-miro a su hermano y suspiro-Esta con los Hyuga-un sollozo se escuchó-Mama descuida seguro está bien

-Los amo mis niños

-Y nosotros a ti- en eso se escuchó un chirrido de neumático Sasuke subió la mirada venia un vehículo rojo a demasiada velocidad, no alcanzarían a evitarlo, los golpeo por la parte de atrás, ni siquiera se detuvo, Sasuke soltó el teléfono, la camioneta se volcó, giraron 2 veces en la vereda y chocaron contra una tienda de artículos de aseo.

Shikamaru, tenía atravesado un pedazo del vidrio de la ventana en la pierna giro la mirada, Itachi tenía un corte en la cabeza esta inconsciente, Shikamaru soltó el cinturón y el vidrio se clavó más, no fue la mejor idea que hubiera tenido a pesar de ser un genio en situación así cualquiera puede equivocarse, subió la mirada y vio que todos estaban inconsciente, no sabe qué tan grave están, el que es médico es Tenten no él, se asomó por la ventana y no se veía ningún Zombie, solo gente corriendo que pasaba de ellos, se volvió a meter y desabrocho a Itachi del cinturón lo afirmo para que no cayera de golpe y lo saco de la camioneta.

Itachi comenzó a despertar sentía una punzada en la cabeza y un zumbido que no lo dejaba pensar abrió los ojos y vio todo claro, por un momento se permitió estar así, de repente las imágenes del día lo impactaron, llegar a Suna, la bomba, la gente comiéndose a otra, los zombie , el choque….el choque se sentó de golpe y la cabeza le punzo más fuerte, giro la mirada y vio en el pavimento a Naruto y Sasuke que estaban recostados inconsciente Shikamaru estaba sacando a Ino; Itachi se levantó y comenzó a ayudarle a sacar a todos del auto, Shikamaru lo miro y le sonrió.

Sasuke fue el siguiente en despertar y lo siguió Naruto, ambos tenían moretones y algunos cortes pero nada grave, terminaron de sacar a Deidara tenía cortes en la cara los brazos y un vidrio clavado en el costado, las mujeres despertaron, pero la niña que rescataron, Matsuri, cuando Itachi la estaba sacando, vio toda la sangre manchando la ropa de la pequeña, con el impacto un vidrio se había incrustado en la carótida, la niña estaba muerta, de todas formas la saco, todos lloraban, la niña tenía la edad de Hinata.

Ino, paseo la vista por la acera y al ver a Deidara aun inconsciente, corrió a su lado y comenzó a vendarlo con las cosas que habían conseguido en la farmacia, con ayuda de Sakura, ambas son estudiantes de medicina.

-Saquemos las provisiones más necesarias, tenemos que alejarnos del vehículo- les dijo Itachi-Naruto, Shikamaru, tomen a Deidara. Sasuke ayúdame- se metieron nuevamente al auto, vaciaron las mochilas donde ellos anteriormente habían puesto las armas y dos mochilas las llenaron de comida y luna medio vacía estaban las cosas de la farmacia, llevaron dos espadas extras en caso de ser necesario.

Naruto y Shikamaru tomaron de los brazos a Deidara, no querían quitarle el vidrio, porque según Ino y Sakura podía desencadenarse una hemorragia, que no sabrían pararla al no tener los útiles necesarios.

Caminaron lentamente, la gente que iba corriendo los pasaba de largo, nadie ayudaba a nadie, cada quien buscaba sobrevivir a su modo.

Se escuchó una explosión y los gritos de las personas. Sakura giro la cabeza para ver detrás al mar de gente que venía, pero en la esquina vio a una persona convulsionándose

-Sasuke-kun- lo tomo de la polera, este la miro y ella apunto, un zombie a dos cuadras de ellos estaba devorando a un hombre

-Tenemos que escondernos, vamos a los edificios

\- ¿De qué hablas? Tenemos que seguir- Naruto fue el que hablo

-El ruido atrajo a esas cosas- en silencio todos asintieron, Naruto y Shikamaru afirmaron más fuerte a Deidara

-Vamos a esos edificios- entraron y un silencio sepulcral los recibió, lo que no les dejaba una buena espina, los tacones de Ino retumbaban por todo el lugar, todos se giraron a mirarla y ella entendió y se los saco. Siguieron avanzando no parecía haber nadie, Itachi les dijo que era más seguro estar en el primer piso en caso de necesitar huir, los otros lo siguieron y entraron a uno de los departamentos que estaba abierto, revisaron el lugar, no había nadie, Sasuke e Itachi trancaron la puerta mientras los otros dejaban a Deidara en el sillón, gruñidos comenzaron a escucharse afuera del edificio, nadie decía nada, o si hablaban eran en susurros

-Debemos sacárselo- le dijo Ino a Sakura, mirando a Deidara

-Sabes el riesgo que corre si lo hacemos, no sabemos qué tan largo es

-No podemos dejarlo así, se infectará y será mucho peor- la rubia lloraba, mientras su hermana pelirroja le acariciaba la cabeza a su pequeña hermana

La noche cayo y solo comieron una lata de alimento cada uno, todavía se escuchaban los gruñidos.

\- ¿Qué haremos? - pregunto Karin

-Alguien deberá acompañarme a buscar un vehículo- respondió Itachi

\- ¿Qué?

-Tenemos que llegar a la mansión y no lo haremos caminando, menos con Deidara en ese estado

-Yo iré contigo- dijeron Naruto y Sasuke al mismo tiempo

-Creo que lo mejor es que vallamos Sasuke y yo-dijo Shikamaru- Naruto es demasiado impulsivo y tu Itachi eres el que mejor pelea de nosotros, podrás protegerlas mejor, pero lo mejor es salir mañana temprano ahora no vamos a ver nada, tenemos que intentar curar a Deidara-

-No creo sea conveniente tu valla, también estas herido- le apunto Sasuke la pierna

-Iremos con el Teme, no se preocupen por algo éramos los mas rápidos en el equipo- dijo con una sonrisa zorruna

-Está bien- el de peinado de piña negó levemente con la cabeza

Todos se recostaron, necesitaban descansar. En la madrugada Deidara empezó con fiebre, Naruto y Sasuke decidieron salir a buscar un vehículo.

Abrieron la puerta y no se veía nada, tenían una linterna

-Teme no te alejes- susurro Naruto

-Sshh silencio Dobe

Caminaron lentamente hasta salir del edificio, no veían a ningún zombie por la calle, a la salida había un auto, era pequeño, pero era eso mejor que nada, se acercaron para ver si funcionaba, Naruto y Sasuke cuando tenían 15 años pasaron por una etapa rebelde, eran delincuente juveniles, no por necesidad ya que sus familias tenían dinero, solo por la emoción, así que sabían cómo robar autos.

Estaban dentro del pequeño Lada 92 blanco, el auto arranco, pero el sonido retumbo por toda la calle

-Apágalo Dobe

-Ya, ya Teme- Naruto separo los cables, se quedaron en silencio esperando para ver si aparecía un zombie, para su sorpresa esto no ocurrió, salieron del auto dejando las puertas abiertas de par en par, Sasuke se quedó en el asiento del conductor mientras Naruto iba a buscar a los demás, al tener solo una linterna, Sasuke se la paso a Naruto.

En el silencio y oscuridad de la calle, Sasuke intentaba estar pendiente por cualquier movimiento, le pareció ver tres sombras moverse a tres calles, pero estaba todo oscuro así que no presto atención, cuando los demás llegaron se acomodaron como pudieron, Itachi llevaba en brazos a Shikamaru en el asiento del copiloto, atrás iban sentados Naruto, Karin y Sakura, sobre la última iba Ino quien afirmaba a Deidara que iba sema acostado sobre todos los demás. Apenas subieron arranco, el pequeño auto, pasaron 10 min. Y disparos se escucharon, al estar todo tan silenciosos retumbaron por todas partes, no sabían de dónde venían o que tan lejos estaba, fueron demasiados disparos, luego empezaron a escucharse nuevamente los gruñidos, pero hubo uno que hizo que a todos se les erizara los pelos de la nuca, fue tan fuerte que hizo que los vidrios de unos edificios se quebraran, sin darle más importancia acelero todo lo que daba el auto, al no haber gente no tuvieron que desviarse demasiado.

Después de una hora llegaron a la mansión, estaban todas las luces apagada, dándole un aspecto escalofriante, no se veían los guardias que normalmente estaban a las afueras, sin importarle rompió la barrera de seguridad y entro, Itachi se bajó del auto, al no tener electricidad, o eso pensaban ellos, tuvo que ingresar el código manualmente y el portón se abrió, volvió al auto, y se bajó nuevamente para cerrarlo, al llegar a la puerta de la mansión se encontraron con una camioneta enorme azul. Todos bajaron, Naruto sostenía a Deidara con ayuda de Karin, antes de poder abrir la puerta esta se abrió mostrando a un pelinegro alto de cabello semi rizado

-SHISUI- gritaron todos, alegre de verlos

-Chicos, me alegro de verlo- se percató del mal estado de Deidara- TENTEN- grito desde adentro salió una chica adormilada acompañada de un castaño de ojos perlas, al verlos a todos los demás en la puerta, los ojos se le pusieron llorosos y corrió a abrazar a la pelirroja, pero su detuvo al ver al rubio inconsciente

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Tiene un vidrio en el estómago- respondió Sakura- no lo retiramos, no sabemos qué tan profundo esta, hacer unas tres horas comenzó con fiebre, que va en aumento, no hemos podido darle ningún medicamento

-Ya veo-le puso la mano en la frente- llévenlo rápido adentro-caminaron arriba por las escalera a una habitación- Ino, Sakura, necesito que me acompañen- las dos chicas asintieron y fueron con ella-Karin trae agua helada y caliente con paños limpios o corta algunas sabanas, Sakura ve por los materiales que tenemos en la mochila de abajo es una verde

-HAI- desaparecieron todas a hacer sus cosas, después de una hora apareció Tenten cubierta de sangre acompañada de una sudada Ino y Sakura y una muy pálida Karin

\- ¿Cómo está? - pregunto al tiro Naruto, preocupado por su hermano

-Bien, necesita descansar- Teten miro de reojo a Neji, quien fue el único que había subido, y le ayudo a coser la herida que resulto un poco más profunda de los que esperaba, sabia lo difícil que resulto para él, porque posiblemente Hinata tenía una herida parecida, Tomo la mano de su novio y la apretó

Todos los demás quedaron mucho más tranquilos, el estómago de Naruto sonó, sacando sonrisas de todos

-Vamos al comedor, ahí están los demás- Casi sin que nadie se diera Sasuke apuro el paso, quería cerciorarse que ella estuviera bien, se le hizo extraño que no saliera al escucharlos llegar o al demonio que tiene de hermana. Cuando entraron paso la mirada, pero ningún perlado choco con la de él. Los demás se acomodaron y comenzaron a presentarse mientras comían, Sasuke pensó que quizás ella fue al baño o estaba dormida pero la ansiedad fue más que su orgullo y pregunto

\- ¿Y la Hyuga? - vio como Shisui, Tenten y Neji, se tensaban, no fue el único que lo noto, encendiendo las alarmas de los demás que comenzaron a ver al rededor

\- ¿Y Hinata? - pregunto esta vez Shikamaru, quien Tenten estaba curando su pierna, vio como los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas, temió lo peor

\- ¿Qué sucedió? Eh, no nos preocupen así- fue Naruto quien no soportaba la tensión, Neji se paró y se fue, Tenten como ya había terminado la curación lo siguió, Shisui suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza, llamando la atención de los demás

-No lo sabemos- respondió

\- ¿Cómo no lo saben? - Sasuke con el ceño fruncido se paró para encararlo

-En la explosión nos separamos, Hinata y Hanabi se quedaron en el auto, mientras nos bajamos a ayudar, no pudimos volver por ellas, cuando salimos del departo donde nos escondíamos, el jeep no estaba donde lo dejamos lo encontramos chocado a un árbol, ninguna estaba dentro, pero…

-Pero…- pregunto impaciente el pelinegro

-Pero había una mancha de sangre en el asiento del conductor, pensamos que es de Hinata, era…-un suspiro de derrota salió de sus labios- era demasiada sangre- Un grito ahogado se escuchó en la habitación

-Maldición- dijo con los dientes apretados el Uchiha menor- Maldición- salió de la sala y subió las escaleras, lo único que escucharon fue una puerta cerrarse de golpe y cosas rompiéndose

\- ¿Ella…ella esta...-pregunto con miedo Karin

-No lo sabemos- la interrumpió Shisui para también salir de la sala a su habitación

-Lo mejor es descansar por hoy día, miro a los tres chicos que estaban ahí, que según su hermano fueron los que los ayudaron- Supongo que Shisui ya les dijo, pero siéntanse como en casa, ocupen cualquier habitación que este desocupado, ahí una con un símbolo Uchiha esa es la única que no pueden usar, es la de mis padres- los tres chicos asintieron y también salieron, Itachi fue el último, pero él se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano, que hace 10 min. Se encontraba en silencio, entro y lo vio acostado con un brazo cubriendo sus ojos

\- ¿Ya es demasiado tarde cierto? - el sabia de que hablaban

-Aun no, ¿Qué sucede ototo, un Uchiha "jamás se da por vencido ni pierde la esperanza"? - vio como el brazo se movía para verlo con los ojos entrecerrados que brillaban

-Ese es el lema del Dobe de Naruto, Los Uchiha "siempre obtienen lo que quieren"

\- ¿Y tú la quieres? - no espero respuesta y salió, para dirigirse a su habitación a dormir

* * *

Miro la hora de su reloj y suspiro resignado, no llegaría con ellos. Y estaba seguro que la mocosa del peliazul lo abandonaría, bien no es abandonar si estaban en sus zapatos, cuidando a otros dos mocosos, pero alguien tenía que pagar por su frustración.

Primero, al salir de la farmacia lo persigue una horda de zombie, se mete a una casa, mala idea, la casa estaba infestada, mata a las personas, pero se olvida del jodido perro, así que debe huir, porque no le da tiempo de sacar el gancho que quedó atascado en la cabeza de la mujer zombie que minutos antes le había saltado encima.

Salió para meterse a un callejón, pero no se podía caminar más de dos cuadras sin encontrarse con esas cosas, y donde había uno mágicamente aparecían 12. Seguro tenían una forma de comunicarse, porque no veía otro modo, lo que los hacia mucho más peligrosos, si analizaba la situación, aunque quizás no era el mejor momento, pero qué más da, quizás estas cosas se comporten como depredadores, por lo tanto, debe haber jerarquías, pero no se ha encontrado ningún tipo de "Líder zombie", o no lo ha sabido reconocer o…

¿Porque piensa estupideces en un momento así?

Juntarse demasiado con Obito lo afecta, siempre apoyándolo en sus estupideces "Kakashi deslicémonos por la rampa de arena" mala idea, termino comiendo tierra y todo el estómago raspado "Kakashi nos inscribí a un campamento "mala idea, resulto que los inscribió para el ejército "Kakashi había un concurso y ganamos" mala idea termino en un intercambio en el ejercito de Suna "Kakashi vamos a buscar a Rin" Bueno quizás igual no podían abandonarla, pero era mala idea la peor idea.

Negó con la cabeza y miro hacia abajo

¿Cuándo tiempo podrían esperar esas cosas? ya habían pasado 6 horas y no se iban.

Saco un pack de comida y miro al cielo, aún estaba oscuro, pero eran las 4:35 AM. Obito y Rin quizás non lo dejarían, pero sería de dementes dejar ir a una mocosa sola con esos otros dos, solo por la posibilidad de que el estuviera vivo, y lo está, claro que lo está, pero ellos no lo saben.

Otro suspiro, era tan incómodo estar sobre un quiosco de periódicos.

* * *

En las 5:30, ya no podían esperar mas

-Debemos irnos

-No lo podemos dejar

-Ni siquiera sabes si está vivo

-El no moriría

-Oh, claro que no moriría, si no te das cuenta nadie muere se convierten en esas cosas- Los otros tres miraban al hombre y a la chica discutir

-No me iré sin el

-Bueno, bien por ti. Hana, Maru, tomen sus mochilas, asegúrense de tener todo

-HAI- dijeron ambos niños revisando todo, Hanabi hecho todos los pufs para el asma que encontró, luego lo pensó y lo dividió en tres, y le paso una porción a Maru y otra el hecho en la mochila de Hina, porque si llegaba a perder su mochila, sería su fin.

-Vengan- los chicos se acercaron a Hina, ella tomo unos catálogos gruesos de revista y se los amarro con cinta de embalaje en los brazos, recordó ver eso en alguna película de acción y realmente parece ser una buena armadura en caso de mordida, prefirió no hacerlo en las piernas para tener mayor movilidad, les paso los palos de golf y ella se amarro uno de ellos en la espalda, jamás estaba de mas otra arma y agarro el bate de metal, se giró para ver a los "adultos". Obito y Rin también se arreglaban para salir, y lo agradecía a pesar de lo que dijo, estaba aterrada, agradecía que hubiera más personas para proteger a Maru y Hana, espero que estuvieran listos, y se inyecto una dosis que tenía preparada de anestesia local, no quería que la herida empezara a molestarla en plena persecución.

Obito fue el primero en salir, los rayos del sol comenzaban a alumbrar las calles de Suna, no se escuchaba nada, lo siguió Maru, Hana, Rin y por ultimo Hina.

Observaban todo alrededor intentando no hacer ruido, avanzaron sin problemas las primeras cinco cuadra, pero el sonido de una lata reboto por toda la cuadra, no sabían de donde venía, pero seguido del sonido se escucharon gruñidos, Obito tomo la mano de Maru y Hinata la de Hana, comenzaron a correr con todas sus fuerzas Rin iba al lado de ellos, alcanzaron a avanzar tres cuadras y un zombie apareció al frente de ellos, Obito no lo peso dos veces soltó la manos de Maru y con el impulso tomo el bate que había tenido en la otra mano y le reventó la cabeza cayendo al piso, levanto el bate para volver a golpearlo, pero la mano de Rin lo detuvo

-Vamos- el hombre asintió y volvió a tomar la mano del chico, pero Rin la tomo dejando a Obito adelante siguieron corriendo, intentando hace el menor ruido posible, pero, donde hay un zombie hay doce, y ellos no se demoraron en aparecer y comenzar a seguirlos, estaban cada vez más cerca, el sonido de un automóvil se escuchó delante de ellos había una camioneta negra, dentro había un chico peliblanco y un azabache de piel muy pálida

-Vamos, corran- les grito ahora otro tipo de cabello castaño, en otra camioneta idéntica al de los chicos más jóvenes.

Apurando Hina y Hana se subieron a la del castaño, Maru se zafó del agarre de Rin y se fue con ellas, Obito y Rin se subieron al de los chicos, una vez arriba arrancaron las camionetas.

-gra...gracias- Hinata al igual que los chicos tomaban aire a bocanadas, se giró para mirar al hombre- ¿Yamato-sensei? - el que conducía la miro y luego sonrió

-Hyuga-san-saludo- lamento vernos en estas circunstancias

-Hai-

\- ¿Vino por la competencia?

-Pensaba asistir como espectadora ¿Y usted?

-Fui invitado como Juez

-Ya veo

- _¿Hina? Me escuchas ¿Hina? -_ Obito hablaba por una radio de camionero que estaba en la camioneta

-Hai, te escucho

\- ¿ _Están bien?_

-Hai, nos encontramos con un profesor

- _¿Yamato eres profesor? -_ hablo una voz que no supo reconocer

-Hai, Sai soy profesor

\- ¿Sai? - preguntaron los dos niños

- _Mucho gusto me llamo Sai_

 _-Con esa presentación no van a saber quién eres idiota, el chico pálido de pelo negro es Sai y el sensual peliplata es Suigetsu, su servidor_

 _-Idiota_

-Mucho gusto, Soy Hana… ¿La de pelo castaño y ojos perla?, Hina-nee es la peliazul y ojos perlas, Maru es el chico castaño, Obito es el tipo raro de lentes y Rin es la chica de bata

 _-Hay, mocosa no soy raro_

-Si eres bastante raro, cuando estabas durmiendo decías cosas como Oh Rin no..Oh Rin hay niños y cosas así- respondió Maru, que sin darse cuenta hizo que los dos mayores del auto se sonrojaran al igual que el pelinegro y la chica de bata del otro auto, por la radio se escuchó la estruendosa risa de Suigetsu

\- ¿Y hacia dónde van? Yamato-sensei

-Recién habíamos conseguido los vehículos, así que no tenemos ningún plan en realidad

\- ¿Pensaban dar vueltas y vueltas? ¿Y la gasolina? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si se agotaba?

-Relájate Hina-nee, recién empezamos a andar- respondió Maru

-Lo lamento- hizo una pequeña reverencia

-Descuida, entiendo que estés preocupada

-Hai- se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos- Podríamos ir a los fuertes

 _\- ¿Fuertes? -_ pregunto Sai por la radio

-Hai, la biblioteca y el observatorio son como fuertes, antes eran refugios para ataques nucleares, en el avión había un folleto, que explicaba que había un bunker en caso de ser necesario usarlo, podríamos ir ahí

- _¿Y Dónde está? -_ pregunto Obito

-A las afueras de la ciudad, por la parte este

- _No veo porque no_

- _Vamos entonces_

 _-_ Hai

* * *

¡Lo Lamento! Normalmente subo el capitulo de Zona Zero y mi otro Fic juntos, la semana pasada crei que tambien lo habia hecho pero cuando estoy subiendo el siguiente capitulo me doy cuenta que la semana pasada no subi nada, subi el capitulo de Udumbara pero el de Zona Zero no...Realmente lo lamento (U.U)

Bueno, aclarado eso...Gracias por leer el capitulo.

Aclaraciones del Fics:

-Edades:

-Kurenai, Asuma, Yamato:30-32 años

-Obito, Kakashi y Rin: 26 años

-Shisui, Deidara: 25 años

-Itachi, Karin,Suigetsu:23 años

-Sai,Lee,Kiba,Shino:22 años

-Neji,Tenten,Sasuke,Naruto,Sakura,Ino: 20 años (Naruto e Ino son gemelos)

-Shikamaru:16 años (Se explicara en el Fics como es amigo de los otros)

-Hinata: 15 años

-Konohamaru:8 años

-Hanabi: 7 años

-Akamaru:2 años

Proximos personajes(apareceran en dos a tres capitulos mas)

-Kankuro:19 años

-Temari:18 años

-Gaara:16 años

Me despido.

Con Amor. SweHiro-


	6. Capitulo V: Compañeros

**Aclaraciones: "Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen"**

* * *

Capítulo V: "Compañero"

 **#** **Algún** **lugar de Sunakagure.**

Era increíble ver la ciudad dos días después del ataque en el centro, cuerpos desmembrados en el piso, tiendas completamente destrozadas y calles en silencio, de vez en cuando se escuchaba un gruñido lejano que les hacia detener la respiración, ya llevaban viajando 5 horas, los autos cruzados y montículos de cuerpos, ellos preferían dar marcha atrás antes de arriesgarse a bajar y encontrarse con una horda de zombie.

Para pasar el tiempo contaron un poco de sus vidas, Suigetsu es un alférez de la marina que vino de vacaciones con una "amiga" la cual ahora debe estar muerta o convertida por palabras de él , Sai es un artista mundialmente reconocido por el nombre de "Raíz", tenía una exposición el fin de semana por eso se encontraba en Suna, Hanabi grito de emoción al enterarse, su madre siempre las lleva a las exposiciones que hace en Konoha, según Obito, él, Kakashi y Rin, son amigos de la infancia, Rin fue transferida hace cinco años y ellos hace dos años, Rin es doctora y ellos son soldados, Yamato conto que era profesor de una escuela para " mentes privilegiadas", donde Hinata formaba parte del alumnado, vino a Suna para ser Juez de una competencia que organizaba la escuela, Konohamaru dijo que el vivió toda su vida aquí en Suna y Hanabi conto que ellas, viajaron acompañando a su nii-san que tenía asuntos de trabajo y como Hinata no pudo participar en la competencia por rango de edad iban a observarla. Desconectaron las radios para guardar baterías.

Yamato le contó a Hinata que los profesores y la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban hospedados en el Hotel donde se iba a realizar la competencia que estaba a una cuadra de la explosión, él no se encontraba en ese lugar porque no alcanzo el vuelo y viajo en la mañana, Hinata guardo silencio, conocía a la mayoría de los profesores que serían los jueces de la competencia, sentía los ojos picarles y lágrimas silenciosas fueron removidas rápidamente por el dorso del brazo de la chica.

-Shikamaru-san viajo con nosotras- comento Hinata viendo hacia el paisaje deprimente de la ciudad en caos- Iba en un auto detrás de nosotras, no creo que hayan estado en la explosión, a él le comenté sobre los fuertes- la chica miro hacia su profesor que iba atento al camino- Oto-san dijo que nos quedaríamos con los Uchiha, pero nunca me dijo donde quedaba la mansión, solo que estaba a las afueras

\- ¿Crees que se dirigieron a la mansión? - la chica alzo los hombros y luego miro hacia los asientos de atrás donde iban los dos niños durmiendo

-Uchiha-sama es un jefe de ejército, Oto-san fue su compañero de batalla, en nuestra casa hay una habitación con blindaje y otra con armas- volvió la mirada al sensei quien la vio de reojo- Oto-san está retirado y es un empresario, Uchiha-sama sigue activo- el profesor asintió comprendiendo el punto de la chica

-Pero no sabemos dónde está, sería peligroso estar dando vueltas

-Hai, Lo sé- volvió la mirada hacia la ventana- Sensei

-Dime- la vio de reojo para volver la vista al camino

\- ¿Qué cree que sucedió? - la chica no lo miraba, un silencio se cernió por unos minutos

-Dudo que alguien pueda estar completamente seguro de que sucedió, aparte de los responsables, quizás un agente químico se encontraba en la bomba

-Pero si fuera así, Hanabi-chan y yo también nos habríamos convertido, inhalamos el humo de la explosión

-Es solo una posibilidad, también pudo haber un agente dentro del laboratorio, que escapo, sabes que la vida media puede variar

-Hai, pero….

-Si la vida del virus hubiera sido una media hora o menos solo necesito que durante la explosión una persona pasara cerca para adherirse al organismo y contaminarlo

-Pero si fuera así, como pudieron saber…

-Hinata-chan- la chica lo miro- no puedes atormentarte pensando el ¿porque? De esta situación porque lo más probable es que no exista

-Pero yo…

-Este mundo está lleno de mentes perturbadas, no todos pueden responder a la lógica que la mayoría usamos

-Entiendo Yamato-sensei

-Mira- le apunto una horda de zombie venir en su dirección- Haz notado que siempre van en grupo

-Es primera vez que salgo al exterior desde la explosión-

-Ya veo-

-Estuvimos en una farmacia y ¿usted?

-El primer día me escondí en una estación de servicio, cuando me encontraron corrí a una automotora, ahí estaban Suigetsu y Sai, luego los encontramos a ustedes-La chica miro por la ventana a la horda de zombie que habían dejado atrás-Cuando estaba en la estación de bencina me encontró un zombie, pero era extraño

\- ¿Extraño?

-Hai, parecía más consiente y venia solo

-Pero usted dijo…

-Lo sé, pero eso es lo preocupante, el zombie que me encontró luego de verme no me siguió se fue corriendo, creí que era el cansancio que estaba alucinando, pero pasaron unos minutos y aparecieron cerca de quince – la chica lo miro con los ojos abiertos

\- ¿Cree que los llamo? Eso sería….

-Ilógico, lo sé, he estado analizando su comportamiento y a lo único que he llegado es que se mueven en grupos

-¿Por qué me dice esto? Sensei

-Porque las probabilidades de que alguno muera son altas- el semblante de la chica se entristeció- Y si llegara a ser yo, quiero que alguien sepa mis dudas, puede que ahora no signifiquen nada, pero…

-La información jamás esta demás- una sonrisa triste se posó en sus labios, el sensei la miro y asintió, él siempre se los decía en sus clases, algunos de los estudiantes como en el caso de Hinata y Shikamaru, retienen la información solo con verla una vez, pero no solo eso su capacidad intelectual es muy elevando por lo que aprenden de todo lo leído, el vago del Nara jamás siguió su consejo pero ella siempre estaba leyendo nuevas cosas cuando la veía por la escuela, suspiro y miro nuevamente al auto que iba al frente

-Deberás intentar conseguir algún libro o guía de supervivencia, estoy seguro de que nos servirá

-Hai, sensei

* * *

 **#** **Mansión Uchiha, Sunakagure.**

Karin hizo un inventario con las cosas que había en la mansión, según sus cálculos, en los que era realmente buena al ser estudiante de Ingeniería en Matemáticas, los menesteres les alcanzarían solo por una semana, el agua aún no se cortaba, pero estimaba que dentro de tres días el agua que continuaba por las tuberías se detendría, cosa parecida sucedería con la electricidad.

Así que entre Ino y Sakura, juntaron agua en recipientes, agua que sería ocupada inmediatamente una vez se corte el agua de corriente, ya que preferían guardar el agua embotellada para después, Tenten vigilaba el estado de salud de Deidara, quien seguía inconsciente por la medicación que esta le dio, agradecía enormemente que Mikoto fuera paranoica para tener su propia farmacia dentro de la mansión, Tenten también supervisaba a Kurenai, quien por orden de la misma chica de chonguitos debía estar recostada lo que quedaba del embarazo, Asuma el esposo de la mujer, se mantenía a su lado. Kiba y Shino, vigilaban por las cámaras de seguridad en caso de que los zombie aparecieran debían darles la señal a Lee, Naruto y Sasuke, quienes estaban martillando tablas para hacer el muro mucho más alto, en caso de que algún zombie pudiera saltar.

Shikamaru, Shisui, Itachi y Karin estaban en frente de un mapa de la ciudad, el de coleta de piña, sostenía un bolígrafo rojo y marcaba distintos puntos, tomo otro azul y realizo la misma acción, haciendo lo mismo con el negro y el verde.

\- ¿Qué haces? -Pregunto Shisui, quien hace un rato veía como el chico pintaba y pintaba el único mapa que tenían de la ciudad

-En los puntos rojos, están los supermercados, los negros son las farmacias, los verdes los malls y los azules son los hospitales-Itachi y Karin sentían entendiendo mientras Shisui sentía una vena palpitando en la sien

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Hinata me mostro el mapa de la ciudad en folleto cuando estábamos en el avión, era algún tipo de guía turísticas- dijo con voz cansina como si lo que estuviera diciendo fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-Ya…-dijo Shisui mientras achicaba la mirada- ¿Y tú lo sabes, por qué?

\- ¡Puede parecer vago, pero es un genio, Dattebayo! - dijo un rubio que venía sudado – Va a un colegio para cerebritos igual que Hinata-chan-

-Hmmp- el pelinegro que venía entrando frunció el entrecejo al escuchar ese nombre, paso de largo al rubio sentándose en una de las sillas que había en el despacho

-Hey Teme! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Desde ayer que estas raro?

-Hmmp- al despacho del jefe Uchiha entraron los que faltaban, excluyendo a Kurenai y Deidara

\- ¿Qué haremos? - pregunto Sakura, una vez se sentó al lado del Uchiha menor, Ino la imito, pero al lado contrario

-Un grupo debería volver a la ciudad- dijo Itachi con su voz calma, como siempre

\- ¿Estás loco? - fueron las inmediatas palabras de Ino y Tenten

-Creo lo mismo- Karin tomo la palabra acomodándose los lentes en su lugar- según mis cálculos, alimentos solo tendremos para una semana y mientras más nos demoremos menos cosas encontraremos, debemos asumir que no somos los únicos buscando recursos

-Con los datos que nos dio Shikamaru será mucho más fácil movernos al tener un objetivo fijo

-Claro, igual e fácil que nos resultó llegar aquí- dijo Ino poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Pero… ¿Quién va ir? - pregunto Sakura

-Yo- dijo de inmediato Sasuke

-No- fue la respuesta inmediata de Itachi, Sakura e Ino, el menor frunció el ceño y dijo

-Con Naruto somos los más rápidos, tendremos que ir

-No- esta vez fue Karin quien hablo- Naruto no ira a ningún lado

-Naruto es el más rápido

-Naruto no ira

-No creen que Naruto debería decidir, ¡Ttebayo! - dijo el rubio mirando al pelinegro de su mejor amigo y la pelirroja de su hermana.

-No- dijeron esta vez estando de acuerdo

-Concuerdo con Sasuke, pero deberíamos hacerlo por sorteo

\- ¿Qué? No dejare que Ino, Sakura-chan o Karin-nee vayan- dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos

-El rubio tiene razón, Tenten no debería ir, es el único médico que tenemos

-Debemos dejar algo claro- Itachi los miro a todos- todos, y hablo de todos menos Kurenai y Deidara por obvios motivos, deben aprender a defenderse, no sabemos por cuanto tiempo la mansión pueda ser segura o si nos separaremos, lo mejor que podemos hacer es que ahora vallan Naruto, Sasuke y Shisui, los que nos quedemos será para entrenar, tenemos que estar en forma no por ser mujer significa que tiene que ser protegida, las primeras veces que debamos salir serán ellos tres, pero luego debemos ir turnándonos

-Estoy de acuerdo- dice Shisui asintiendo mientras estaba con los brazos cruzados en el pecho

-A pesar de que concuerdo con que debamos entrenarnos sigo creyendo que es inconveniente que Tenten salga

-Neji tiene razón- hablo Shikamaru- sería irresponsable arriesgar a la única medico

-Hablando de eso, creo que sería apropiado que puedas darnos algunas clases de primeros auxilios o algo así- dijo el chico de marca rojas en las mejillas

-Nosotros también podríamos acompañarlos o turnarnos con ustedes para ir, somos grandes deportista- el chico que seguía con un expande verde se apuntó mientras sonría

-Lee tiene razón- el chico que se acomodaba los lentes hablo

\- Entonces, ¿cuándo partimos? - pregunto Naruto

-En tres días, deben recuperarse y decidir cuál sería el mejor lugar al que ir aparte de hacer una lista con cosas que necesitaremos.

* * *

 **#Entrada de la biblioteca Nacional, Sunakagure.**

Seis horas se demoraron en llegar a la biblioteca, la entrada era de gruesos y altos muros de concreto, el portón estaba con una clave, Sai lo desbloqueo con el teléfono que traía Yamato, nadie pregunto cómo sabia hacer eso, pero Hinata no perdió detalle del procedimiento.

Entraron con los dos vehículos y los estacionaron, cada uno bajo sus pertenencias, Suigetsu traía una mochila llena de armas, nadie pregunto nada, la casona era de tres pisos se veía en muy buenas condiciones y parecía no haber nadie, de todas formas, Obito y Yamato fueron los primeros en entrar y revisar, confirmando que no había nadie.

Hanabi y Maru juntaban los enormes sofás para hacer camas para ellos, Hinata recorría las instalaciones del personal, buscando algo de utilidad cuando fue interceptada por Rin

-Obito me dijo que estabas herida

-Eh? - la menor la vio con una ceja alzando

-Soy doctora, déjame revisarte para estar seguros

-Hai- se levantó la polera y Rin le saco con cuidado la venda, vio la rustica sutura que tenía la chica, pero a pesar de eso se veía una buena cicatrización, palmo los costados de la herida, pero no se sentían masas extrañas, la chica no hizo ninguna mueca lo que confirmo que lo que se inyectó al salir de la farmacia era anestesia

-Se ve en buen estado, hiciste un excelente trabajo- le sonrió mientras vendaba nuevamente a la chica

-Gracias- dijo Hinata viendo lo que hacia la mayor

\- ¿Y…para que viajaron a Suna? - Hinata la vio extrañada ya que Hanabi conto para que venían

-Acompañamos a Neji-nii-san

-Ah, ya lo recuerdo, dijiste que participabas en una competencia-

-MM…no, unos amigos participarían, yo aún no tenía edad

-Ya veo, y ¿Viajaste con ellos?

-Solo- Hinata vio a la doctora realmente interesa, alzo los hombros y continuo- Solo con uno, el otro ya vive aquí

-Oh, ¿Y qué paso con él?

-No lo sé, nos separamos- Obito apareció diciendo que necesitaban reunirse

Se sentaron alrededor de una mesa, los dos niños estaban coloreando los cuentos que encontraron en la sección infantil, Hanabi, blanca nieves y Maru uno de Mickey Mouse.

-Realmente hay un bunker, esta después del sótano, hay 3 bidones de agua y algunas latas, como máximo 10, el lugar parecía haber sido desocupado- hablo Obito-Tendremos que ir por provisiones

-Hai- dijeron todos al unísono

-Podríamos ir nosotros cuatro-hablo Suigetsu, refiriéndose a los cuatro hombres

-No lo creo- fue la respuesta inmediata de Hinata

\- ¿Por qué?

-Van a dejar a dos mujeres solas con dos niños

-Hina tiene razón, cualquiera puede venir y no sabemos con qué intensiones

-Yo puedo quedarme- dijo enseguida Yamato

-Por mi está bien- respondieron las dos mujeres al mismo tiempo

-Encontré teléfonos satelitales- Suigetsu coloco en la mesa dos teléfonos parecían ser realmente antiguos

\- ¿Funcionan?

-No lo sé- el marino se encogió de hombros

\- ¿Puedo probarlo? - Suigetsu, le paso el teléfono a Sai, que lo giraba- Jamás había visto uno solar

-Entonces ¿Solo lo dejamos al sol?

-Hai- le paso el teléfono a Obito- creo que en unas ocho horas sabremos si funcionan

-Nunca había escuchado que hubiera solares- hablo el soldado, mientras colocaba el teléfono al lado de la ventana

-Los primeros fueron solares- Hablo Yamato- los usaron en la guerra, no tenían electricidad en un campo de batalla- los otros asintieron.

* * *

 **#Hotel "Kero", Centro de Suna**

-Gaa… ¿Gaara? - la rubia de coletas veía a su hermano menor convulsionar en el piso, un castaño entro corriendo a la habitación para quedar parado al lado de la rubia

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

-No lo sé- las lágrimas se agolpeaban, el pelirrojo que no dejaba de moverse, puso los ojos en blanco

\- ¿Lo mordieron? - el pánico se mostró en ambos rostros

-N…No, se hubiera transformado de inmediato- la rubia miro a su otros hermano- como los demás- el castaño asintió

\- ¿Entonces?

-No lo sé- el pelirrojo dejo de moverse y los ojos se cerraron

-Es mejor alejarnos

\- ¿Qué? - la rubia grito al castaño mientras este la retenía del brazo para empezar a retroceder

-No sabemos que le sucede

-No podemos dejarlo

-No lo haremos, solo nos pondremos a distancia- ambos se pararon fuera del marco de la puerta, el castaño la sostenía con una mano, pasaron los minutos y nada sucedía

-Se mueve- apunto la rubia a la mano que empezó a moverse, empezó a levantarse lentamente, el flequillo no dejaba verle los ojos, pero una sonrisa de psicópata se forma en su cara, helando la sangre de sus hermanos

\- ¿Gaa…Gaara? - dijeron al mismo tiempo los mayores, los ojos aguamarinas que los miraban sin emoción parecían brillar, el pelirrojo camino hacia la ventana que mantenían abierta, se paró en el marco y salto

-GAARA- gritaron ambos mientras corrían a intentar afirmar a su hermano, estaban en el décimo piso, con temor se asomaron para ver el macabro cuadro de su hermano estrellado en la acera, pero lo que vieron no sabían si sentirse aliviados o temblar de miedo, el pelirrojo caminaba en la acera, en medio de una horda de zombie que solo le abrían paso, ambos se quedaron viendo como el pelirrojo se perdía en las calles de Suna.

* * *

 **# Oficina en Konoha**

-Hemos perdido el contacto con todos los activos de Sunakagure, Kabuto-sama- el hombre de lentes que estaba girado en el escritorio dio la vuelta para ver al hombre que le informaba, se tocó las cienes mientras le respondió

\- ¿Desde hace cuánto?

-El jueves 23 a las 15:45- el de lentes se paró de golpe golpeando el escritorio con ambas manos

-Hace dos días, ¿Por qué recién se me informa?

-Seguimos el protocolo, Señor- el hombre parado frente al escritorio temblaba- Esperamos las 48 horas. Para informar la baja- Kabuto se masajeo la cabeza mientras volvía a sentarse

\- ¿Cuál fue el último contacto?

-El agente Nohara

\- ¿Y…- el hombre parado solo lo miro sin entender-…el mensaje idiota? - le dijo exasperado sobresaltándolo

-Ha…Hai- tomo aire para tranquilizarse- "Tengo las muestras, me movilizo al punto de extracción"

\- ¿Y el equipo de extracción?

-Fueron al lugar, Señor. Pero el agente no llego, tuvieron que retirarse al no llevar equipo suficiente para enfrentar a los contaminados de Suna.

-Envía un equipo de rescate, quiero esas muestras ¿Qué sucedió con los sujetos de prueba?

-Tampoco han sido localizados señor

-Quiero que traigan a esos niños, no me importa si están infectados, pero los quiero vivos, retírate- el hombre lo miro-RETÍRATE- le grito, mientras el otro asintiendo torpemente salió disparado del lugar, el de lentes se revolvía el cabello en frustración

-Esto no le gustara a Orochimaru-sama.

* * *

 **#Biblioteca Nacional, Sunakagure**

\- ¿Crees que funcione?

-No lo sé- Sai se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba el teléfono satelital que había estado toda la tarde cargando al Sol, apretó el botón de encendido y la pequeña pantalla se ilumino de verde-Funciona

\- ¿Puedo usarlo? - Hinata, quien fue la única que acompaño a Sai a ver si funcionaba el teléfono le pregunto

-Toma- se lo paso en las manos, la vio temblar levemente al recibirlo y comenzar a marcar un número, lo coloca en su oído y se escucha la voz de un hombre mayor

 _-Con Hiashi Hyuga-_ Hinata aguanta las lágrimas que se agolpan en sus ojos, oír la voz de su padre siempre le ha hecho sentir segura

-Papa, soy Hinata- escucha como contiene la respiración y le dice a alguien "Es Hinata", escucha el llanto de alguien, reconoce la voz de su madre

- _Hinata, estábamos preocupados ¿Están bien?_

 _-_ Yo…- las lágrimas corren libres por las mejillas, Sai se aleja para darle espacio- Yo…Estoy con Hanabi-chan, no sé dónde está nii-san, nos separamos- comenzó a hipar mientras que con la mano libre limpiaba sus lágrimas- Oto-san, tengo tanto miedo- la voz le salía quebrada

 _-Lo se mi niña, lo sé-_ Un suspiro se escuchó al otro lado de la línea- _Haz sido muy valiente, tienes que proteger a tu hermana_

 _-_ Hai

- _Seguramente Neji esté buscándolas, no te preocupes tu hermano jamás las dejaría solas_

 _-_ Hai- sintió unos murmullos, pero no supo identificarlos

- _Hinata, mi princesa ¿Cómo están? ¿Dónde están? ¿Están heridas? ¿Hanabi-chan está bien?_ \- Una sonrisa se posó en los labios de la peliazul, su madre siempre hablaba demasiado cuando estaba preocupada

-Estamos bien, Oka-san, nos quedamos en la Biblioteca Nacional de Suna

- _¿La Biblioteca?_

 _-_ Hai, no sabíamos dónde ir, recordé que la biblioteca fue usada como refugia nuclear

- _¿Por qué no fueron a la mansión? -_ escucho la voz de un hombre que no supo identificar, dedujo que su madre la puso en altavoz

-No sabíamos dónde quedaba, nos encontramos con Yamato-sensei y otro grupo de personas, estamos bien, conseguí medicamentos para el asma de Hanabi-chan, así que no te preocupes Oka-san

- _Hinata, soy Shikaku, lamento preguntar esto, pero sabes algo que nos pueda ser útil contra los zombie_ \- Hinata cerró los ojos pensando que podría servirle

\- Siempre van en grupo- guardo silencio y recordó las palabras de su sensei- Yamato-sensei, dijo que cuando él estaba escondido apareció un solo zombie que parecía más lúcido que los demás, que luego de quedar frente al salió corriendo

- _Eso es…_

 _-_ Dijo que a los minutos llego un grupo de zombie-volvió a quedar en silencio- mmm, no sé si esto sirva, no he podido observarlos demasiado.

- _Gracias Hinata, es información útil_

-Hinata, lo lamento, pero no sabemos cuánto dura cargado- Hinata vio a Sai que la miraba, asintió para poder despedirse

-Debo irme, intentare estar comunicándome, los amo

- _Y nosotros a ustedes mi niña-_ la llamada se colgó, Hinata le paso el teléfono a Sai, que caminaba en dirección a la sala donde estaban acomodados los sillones para dormir; se reprendió internamente por no pedir la dirección de la mansión, se prometió que la próxima vez les preguntaría.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones sobre la Historia:**

 **-Actualizaciones:** La historia sera actualiza una vez al mes, resulta que gracias a unos comentarios me di cuenta que la historia estaba mal redacta, revise los capítulos siguientes ya escritos y BAM! era un caos, posiblemente sucedió porque abro como tres capítulos, el anterior, el que escribo y un próximo, para anotar las ideas que quiera poner. Y Resulto ser todo un desastre, el capitulo anterior es muestra de ello, cuando terminé de escribir los capítulos editare ese, el Fic seguirá activo y subiendo capítulos mensualmente.

 **-Agradecimientos:** Realmente aprecio que lean la historia y la estén siguiendo, también a los comentarios porque sin ellos no me hubiera dado cuenta de mi error, y este capitulo si que hubiera sido un reto leerlo para poder entenderlo.

Espero poder seguir contando con su apoyo.

Con amor, SweHiro.


End file.
